


It's Worth It

by Precious_Lullaby



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_Lullaby/pseuds/Precious_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love between two proxies. That's the shortest and nicest way to put it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Also, in this work, this is where the FNAF world meets the Creepypasta world. Read at your own risk. This won't end well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Maskymaskymaskymaskymasky....." Toby said poking Masky's arm. Masky slapped him away.

"Dammit Toby," Masky hissed, pushing him into Hoodie. The two fell and Masky simply groaned and continued walking. Toby got up and ran after him, leaving Hoodie on the ground. Hoodie sighed as he stood up and trudged after them. The three had finished a massacre they had been sent on by Slenderman and he was feeling out of it. The other two didn't seem to notice, though. But, that wasn't much of a surprise. As Toby continued annoying Masky and Masky continued to yell at Toby, Hoodie watched, knowing very well what would happen if he tried to get involved in the situation. He still had the marks on his body and Slender had Toby and Masky in check every week.

The wind suddenly picked up, causing the leaves of the trees to rustle. Hoodie looked around and noticed the faintest glint of sunlight on the horizon. Dawn was close to breaking into the world and the proxies were too far away from the mansion to make it there before breakfast. Hoodie sighed. He had been looking forward to breakfast, but the other two didn't care, therefore slowing them down.

As his stomach growled, Hoodie ran past the other two, hoping he wouldn't face terrible punishment from Slender. He heard Masky and Toby running after him as well, but the two continued to shout insults at each other.

 _They're worse than Jane and Jeff,_ Hoodie thought. "Hoodie, wait *tick* up will you?!" Toby yelled.

"Yeah!" Masky said. Hoodie stopped and turned to them. The two stood in front of him, heaving. "How do you have energy left in you after the massacre?!"

"Yeah, *tick* how?!" Toby asked him. Hoodie opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. He didn't want to hurt their feelings, so he simply turned around and continued walking. The other two followed.

"Hoodie?" Masky asked him as he suddenly stood beside him. "You alright buddy?" Hoodie heard Toby run up beside him.

"Is it something *tick* we said?" Toby asked him. "Or something that *tick*  _Masky_ said? Or something that *tick* we did? Or something that *tick*  _Masky_ did?" Masky glared at Toby, who rolled his eyes and turned back to Hoodie. Silence. Masky sighed and wrapped his arm around Hoodie's shoulder. Toby huffed in response to this and hugged Hoodie as they walked.

"Hey, want some cheesecake once we get home?" Masky asked Hoodie. Hoodie shrugged. Masky sighed. "Yeah, I know. Slender might have us wait until lunch again. But, we can always have Toby sneak us some."

"What?!" Toby asked.

"Well, you can't feel pain, right?" Masky asked him. Toby nodded. "Then if Slender punishes you, it won't matter, since you won't be able to feel anything." Toby rolled his eyes. "Come on. Do it for Hoodie." Toby looked up at Hoodie and thought for a moment.

"Only for *tick* Hoodie," Toby said. Masky nodded and Hoodie said nothing. The three made their way to the mansion, fearing the consequences once they were to reach the mansion.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"Late," Slenderman said. " _Again_." Masky sighed.

"We had some difficulties," he told Slender as he glared at Toby. Toby chuckled and Hoodie hung his head. Slenderman shook his head.

"This is the fifth time," he stated. "How many more?" Masky shrugged and Hoodie heard the other pastas laugh. "Who's fault was it this time, hm? Toby's or yours?"

"Or was it Hoodie's?" Jeff whispered. The other pastas snickered. Toby glared at them.

"D-Don't," he hissed. "Hoodie *tick* had n-nothing to do *tick* with this, s-so leave him out *tick* of i-it."

"Hoodie never has anything to do with any of your situations," Slenderman said. "But, he still gets punished. Why is that?" Silence. "Hoodie, go. Now. Masky, Toby. You stay." Hoodie nodded and walked to his room. _No breakfast,_ he thought. _Again._ Hoodie's stomach growled as he entered the room. He closed the door behind him, and flopped onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow, and let out a sigh.

It wasn't ever Hoodie's fault that he was punished. Really, it was Toby's and Masky's. But, Hoodie wasn't going to say anything about it. He knew better and to him it was just a waste of time to say anything about it since nothing would be resolved from it. That was the main reason why he rarely spoke. There were a couple of other reasons, but he didn't want anyone knowing about them.

Yelling could be heard from the room and Hoodie grabbed his blanket and covered himself with it. He didn't care that he was covered in blood from head to toe....Ok, maybe a little. He uncovered himself and took off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. He threw his bloody clothes with the others and decided to just change into his sleeping clothes. Yeah, _sleeping clothes._ It wasn't that he didn't like to call them pajamas, it was just that he felt childish calling them that. He didn't want to come off as childish to the other pastas, since that made him a target for them. This is why Toby was always messed with since they saw him as childish. He was, there was no denying that, but only when he wasn't killing.

Hoodie crawled back into bed and covered himself back up again just as the other two proxies walked into the room. "It's your fault Toby," he heard Masky growl. Toby snapped something back at him but Hoodie couldn't quite hear him since Masky muffled him. There was an awkward silence until the sheets were pulled off of him. "Hoodie?" He slowly looked up at the other two. "You gonna sleep?" Hoodie nodded and the other two put the covers back on him.

"We'll make sure *tick* no one comes in to *tick* bother you, ok?" Toby said. Hoodie nodded as he closed his eyes. Toby and Masky walked out of the room, making sure to be very quiet in doing so. "I don't know *tick* how he puts up with *tick* us."

"Neither do I," Masky said. "And I don't know how you're going to do it Toby." Toby shrugged.

"I'll find a *tick* way to do it," he assured Masky. "In *tick* the end it'll be totally *tick* worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

Hoodie stared up at the ceiling, the screams still going through his ears. Those people had deserved it, obviously, but Hoodie couldn't help but feel....empty. _This isn't normal,_ he thought. _What's wrong with me?_ The door opened, revealing a peeking Toby.

Hoodie stared at him until he left. Hoodie let out a sigh and closed his eyes. His stomach growled but he didn't want to get out of bed. On the other side of the door, Toby was panicking. _What's wrong with him?! He hasn't moved that spot in hours!_ He heard Masky's footsteps and he looked down the hall to see Masky walking towards him with a box. He motioned for Toby to step aside and he walked in.

Masky stood in front of Hoodie and held out the box in front of him. "Eat," he ordered. Hoodie sat up and gently grabbed the box from him. He opened it to reveal an entire cheesecake. Hoodie smiled a bit and Masky handed him a fork, which he grabbed and began eating. Toby stared at Masky, wondering how he got the cheesecake in the first place, but stayed silent and turned back to Hoodie.

Hoodie ate about ten forkfuls until he motioned for Masky to grab some. Masky shook his head. "I'm not allowed to," he told him. Hoodie stared at him. "I made a deal with Slender...You haven't eaten in days and it worries me to see you like this so I made a deal with him so that you wouldn't end up starving yourself for too long."

"W-why would y-you d-do something l-like that?" Hoodie asked him.

"I already told you dummy," Masky said. "I did it for you. Why did I do it for you? Because I care about you. Now eat." Hoodie blushed a bit but continued eating. Neither proxy seemed to notice, though. Hoodie ate as the other two watched. No, it wasn't creepy. It was normal. For them, at least.

They heard footsteps and Toby walked into the room, rolling his eyes. The door opened to reveal a grinning Jeff. Or was he grinning? It was hard to tell with the carved in smile. "Well, hello Hoodie," he said.

"What do you want Jeff?" Masky asked him. Jeff sighed.

"Oh, just wanted to talk to Hoodie is all," he stated simply. "But, I'll talk to him later. Although, I'll warn you Hoodie, Valentine's Day isn't look so great." Jeff glanced at Toby, then walked out. Toby rolled his eyes again and Masky shook his head. Hoodie was left confused, but he figured that Jeff was right about the Valentine's Day part.

Valentine's Day wasn't the greatest holiday for the pastas for an obvious reason. But it did give them an excuse to go out and kill more people. Though, Hoodie was curious of what Jeff wanted to tell him. Probably some rumor he had heard to which he'd ignore just like every other rumor he'd hear. The rumors spread were mostly about him and Masky and for some reason everyone believed these rumors. Hoodie couldn't really argue with them though since the two did share a room when they could have separate rooms. Of course rumors would spread and he did his best to ignore them. Masky and Toby ignored them as well, knowing that none of the rumors were ever true.

Hoodie finished up the last of his cheesecake and stared at Masky. "W-what w-was the d-deal you made w-with S-Slender?" he asked him. Masky sighed.

"Hoodie, don't worry about that for now, ok?" he replied. Hoodie nodded and set the box aside.

"So *tick* n-now what?" Toby asked them. Masky shrugged.

"Hoodie, what do you want to do?" he asked him. Hoodie shrugged.

"I j-just want t-to stay in h-here," he said.

"Alright, *tick* done!" Toby announced as he shut the door and sat down on the bed. Masky stared at Toby. "*tick* What?"

"I forgot..." Masky said, words trailing off. He got up and walked to the door. "I'll be back, ok?" The two nodded and Masky walked off. Toby turned to Hoodie, grinning.

"Well *tick* looks like you'll *tick* be the one to decide everything *tick* today," he said. Hoodie nodded. "What shall we do first?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You mean he doesn't suspect a thing?" BEN asked Jeff. Jeff nodded.

"The guy's completely clueless," Jeff said.

"I thought we had already established this," Eyeless Jack said.

"You guys are loud, you know that?" Laughing Jack groaned. "You might as well yell out everything your saying so that Hoodie can hear you."

"I agree," Jane said.

"No one cares Jane," Jeff said, turning to them.

"You do realize you've been arguing about this for hours, right?" they heard Slender say. They turned to him, surprised he was listening. "Stop worrying about it. Just let them do it themselves and don't get involved, otherwise you'll somehow mess something up as you usually do."

"Keep in mind that he only has a few more days," Jeff pointed out. Slender nodded.

"Toby will manage," Slender said. "I'm sure of it."


	3. Chapter 3

The day was passing by rather slowly. Not that it was too much of a problem. For Hoodie at least. Hoodie sat back on his bed and watched as the other two proxies struggled to free themselves of the giant shirt that Slenderman had placed on them as requested by Hoodie.

"Hoodie, explain why we're wearing this?!" Masky asked as he turned to Hoodie. Hoodie chuckled and pointed to the front of the shirt. The two proxies stopped struggling and looked down at the front of it. It was labeled "The Get Along Shirt". Masky groaned as he tried to break free of the shirt.

"Do we *tick* r-really need *tick* this?!" Toby asked Hoodie. Hoodie nodded as he watched. "Oh *tick* f-fuck this! *tick* I'll just *tick* use my-" Toby froze. Masky turned to him, confused. "M-my hatchets....*tick* They're g-gone *tick*." They turned to Hoodie, who was playing with Toby's hatchets. "H-Hoodie *tick*!"

"S-slender told m-me to," Hoodie said quietly as he put the hatchets down. "S-sorry." Toby sighed.

"It's f-fine Hoodie," he said, smiling a bit. "I'd r-rather you have them than a-anyone else *tick*." Masky turned to Toby to say something when Hoodie pulled the shirt off of them. They immediately stood up and stretched. Hoodie threw the shirt onto the floor and turned to his shelf above his bed. It was high enough so that no one could get hurt in some sort of way but it was low enough for Hoodie to reach it. He grabbed a book from the shelf, flipped to a chapter and started reading. Toby and Masky stared at him. It wasn't abnormal for him to read considering every pasta had something to do in their free time. Reading even seemed to calm him down if he was in a bad mood.

"Hoodie, haven't you already read that book?" Masky asked him. Hoodie nodded and turned the page.

"Slender h-hasn't been able t-to get the next b-book," Hoodie said. "B-but I don't m-mind. I like this b-book a lot a-anyway." Toby watched Hoodie with a smile on his face. Masky walked to his bed and laid down. He smirked and closed his eyes.

Toby suddenly got an idea. "I'll *tick* be back!" he yelled as he ran out of the room. He ran down the hall and was about to run downstairs when he was stopped short by Clockwork.

"Hey Toby, can we talk?" she asked him. Toby froze. _Shit,_ he thought. Toby shrugged a bit, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Clockwork rubbed her arm. "Look, I know that it was a bad idea. But listen, I-"

"C-clockwork, can we *tick*  _please_ t-talk about this another *tick* t-time?" Toby asked. Clockwork stared at him. "I just really have to *tick* d-do something now and I *tick* d-don't think I'll have time *tick* t-to do this later and-"

"So, it's true?" Clockwork asked. Toby stared at her. "You're actually doing it?"

"Doing *tick* w-what?"

"You know what. Everyone's been talking about it. I didn't believe it....until now." Toby sighed, then nodded.

"L-look *tick* I'm s-sorry, but I just couldn't-"

"No, I understand," Clockwork said. Toby stared at her, knowing her too well to know she didn't fully understand. "Although, you're time is almost up."

"Kinda why I'm *tick* t-trying to do this *tick* as q-quickly as possible...."

"Alright then," she said. "You should go then. I'll stop wasting your time." She walked off and Toby stood there, feeling a little pang of guilt. He sighed and ran off once more, only to trip and fall down the stairs. He ended up hitting at least ten of the twenty steps of the staircase, each time making some sort of sound. He landed on the floor face first, his legs in a twisted position and right arm seeming dislocated. He heard gasps and looked up. He saw Jeff, Ben, Ej, Jane, Sally, Slenderman, Lj and a couple of others. Toby laughed.

"I wanna do that *tick* a-again!" he yelled as he stood up. He brushed himself off and sighed. "But I can't. Slender, can I *tick* t-talk to you?" Slenderman nodded and the two walked away from the others.

Back in the room, Hoodie and Masky were looking out into the hall. They heard something, or rather _someone_ , fall from the stairs and land harshly on the ground. Clockwork stood in the hall, shaking her head. She walked over to them.

"Toby fell," she told them.

"Oh," Masky said as he walked back to his bed. Hoodie turned to Clockwork.

"A-are you a-alright?" Hoodie asked her. Clockwork stared at him and Masky could've sworn he saw a hint of anger in her eyes. Clockwork simply nodded and walked off. Hoodie sighed and plopped back onto the bed and continued reading. "Toby's f-fine, right M-Masky?" Masky laughed.

"Hoodie, seriously?" Masky asked him. Hoodie shrugged.

"I know, b-but still...."

"Hoodie, I know for a fact that he's fine," Masky assured him. "The idiot can't feel pain anyway, so it doesn't matter if he's bleeding all over the floor right now." Hoodie gasped. "I'm joking Hoodie, he couldn't have injured himself _that_ badly, even for being such an idiot."

"He's not just an idiot," Hoodie mumbled as he went back to his book. "He's an adorable and lovable idiot."

"In your eyes, I guess," Masky said. Hoodie blushed and buried his face in his book. He hadn't expected Masky to hear him, much less respond.

The door swung open and Toby tumbled in, laughing. He turned to the others. "Falling down the stairs is *tick* fun!" he said, grinning. Masky shook his head.

"You're truly an idiot Toby," Masky said. Toby rolled his eyes.

"Whatever *tick* Masky!" he said, standing up. "By the way, Slender *tick* n-needs you guys to go on *tick* a-another mission of his."

"Are you serious?!" Masky asked, sitting up. Toby nodded. "Me and Hoodie? _No._ Hoodie's already done too much, I swear!" Masky stood up and stomped out of the room. Hoodie turned to Toby.

"When?" Hoodie asked him.

"A-at around *tick* midnight," he replied. Hoodie sighed as he put the book back onto the shelf.

"I'd b-better get some s-sleep then," Hoodie said, laying down and pulling the covers over himself. "C-can you wake m-me at eleven thirty?" Toby nodded and Hoodie closed his eyes. Toby let out a sigh and smirked a bit. _This'll be great,_ he thought. Masky stomped back into the room and took his mask, sweater and pants off. He then slipped into bed and covered himself. Toby could hear him muttering something, but he couldn't really hear him all that well. The two eventually drifted off to sleep, leaving Toby alone with his thoughts.

"It'll be *tick* so worth it," he whispered as he stared at Hoodie, thinking of how brilliant his plan was. He smiled and walked out of the room to let them sleep in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~(Hoodie's POV)~~~**

I could feel myself being shaken gently. I was ripped from the dream world and was thrust into reality. Then there was a voice. "Hoodie," it whispered. "Hoodie *tick* w-wake up." I opened my eyes to see Toby shaking me. He stopped once he noticed I was awake. I slowly sat up and turned to him, rubbing my head.

"Time?" I asked him.

"Eleven *tick* thirty," he whispered. "J-just like you asked." I nodded and dragged myself out of bed. I yawned and trudged into the closet. I could've sworn I had heard Toby chuckle. I quickly got dressed and walked over to Masky, who was still asleep. I shook him gently. Nothing. I shook him a bit rougher. A grunt. I hit him slightly. A groan, then he turned around and let his arm drape over the bed. I shook him again and he slapped me away. _Ok, this is just ridiculous,_ I thought as I shook him again.

"Toby, fuck off," Masky muttered. "I'm not going to help you impress-" Toby suddenly threw himself onto Masky. Masky woke up with a jolt and threw Toby off of him. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" "Uh..." was all that came out of my mouth. Masky turned to me and his expression softened. "Oh, you woke me up?" I nodded. "S-sorry for snapping at you..." He turned to Toby, who was staring at him. "I won't even fucking ask." Masky got up and walked into the closet. I turned to Toby.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him.

"He wasn't going to *tick* g-get up with a simple nudge *tick*," Toby said, yawning a bit. I sighed and sat down on my bed. I rubbed my eyes and hoped that this mission wasn't going to be too....what's the right word? Plain? Boring? It wasn't that I hated going on these missions, it was just that they were so time-consuming and sometimes the victims weren't even worth going through all of the effort to kill. Masky walked out of the closet and I stood up. Masky motioned for me to follow, which I did. I waved at Toby and he waved back, a small smile formed on his face. Masky and I walked out of the room and went out on our mission.

**~~~(Toby's POV)~~~**

_Yes,_ I thought. _Now my plan will work. The two will be gone for an entire day and that'll give me enough time to set everything up._ I walked out of the room and made my way to Slender's room. I was sure that he wasn't asleep at this time. The guy didn't even sleep anyway, so his room didn't have a bed. At least, I don't think it does. I stood in front of the looming black door and reached out for the white door knob. The door swung open and revealed Slenderman _and_ Sexual Offenderman. I froze. _Shit._

Offenderman frowned. "Oh, well if it isn't the Twitching-and-Ticci-Idiot-Toby," he said. I rolled my eyes. The guy didn't even make good insults so I wasn't even going to try to say anything. Slender turned to his brother. "You really want me to help this guy?! You're fucking crazy Slender."

"But remember the deal," Slenderman said. Offenderman's frown grew into a tight-lipped grin as he turned to me. I knew he wasn't going to help me. Why would he? He never really helped anyone but himself. And occasionally Splendorman. But mostly himself. "My dear brother, please."

"Oh, don't say it in _that_ tone," Offenderman said, shaking his head in disgust. "I'll help him, but only because of _that._ " Offender stepped past me and down the hall. I turned to Slender.

"Don't ask," he told me. "Just be grateful he's considering helping you." I opened my mouth to say something but was suddenly lifted into the air. I looked down to see a black tendril wrapped around my ankle. I was then pulled towards Offender, who then set me down and continued walking. I followed him, not wanting to say anything to piss him off. Although it was funny at times, I would rather not ruin my opportunity for trying to achieve-

"Kid, what is it that you need roses for?" Offenderman suddenly asked me. I blinked, then rubbed the back of my head.

"W-well, uh," was all I could manage. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I knew I was blushing. Offenderman looked at me.

"Don't tell me you're trying to accept _her_ mistake," he said. I shook my head, knowing exactly what he meant by that. "Then? I assume you don't have a girlfriend so-"

"They're for Hoodie," I blurted out. I blushed even more as I saw Offenderman grin.

" _Oh~_ " he said. I knew at this exact moment my face was blood red. "Toby, I didn't know you were into _guys_. Well, I guess that means that-"

"Offenderman, *tick* please!" I said, pushing him towards the door to his room. He laughed and walked in. I walked in and was immediately hit with the scent of some sort of cologne. Offenderman shut the door and he walked to one of his walls. He then pulled away the wallpaper to reveal a door. He opened the door, letting in a cool breeze. He pushed me through the door and he walked out. I looked around to see that we were in a rose garden. "So _this_ is *tick* w-where you get your *tick* roses?"

"Better than buying them," he replied, leaning against the door frame. "Go ahead and pick. Just don't take all of them, since I still need some...." I nodded and walked around the garden. There were roses of many colors including the traditional red, white, pink and orange, and then there were blue, purple, green, black, and _then_ there were _mixed colored_ roses such as blue and red, yellow and orange, red and white, purple and red, purple and blue, red and black- I stopped at the red and black roses. It was a nice swirl of the two colors mixed. It looked pretty cool to me and I was sure Hoodie would like them too. I reached out to pick them when a hand stopped me. It was Offender's hand.

"Kid, don't," he warned. "I get that you have strong feelings towards Hoodie, but you don't need to make any absurd moves for him just yet, ok?" I stared at him. "What I'm saying is that you don't need to die for him just yet." I turned back the flowers with wide eyes and took a step back. Offenderman chuckled. "Now, how many do you want?" I thought for a moment.

"Nine," I said. He stared. If he had a normal face, he would've probably been raising an eyebrow. "*tick* W-What?"

"Just nine?" he asked.

"Want it to *tick* be s-seventeen?" I asked him. If he had a normal face, his eyes would've probably been wide.

"You know what?" he said. "I won't even ask. I guess I'll give you seventeen. Although it's such a specific number...."

"They're H-Hoodie's *tick* f-favorite numbers," I told him. He turned to me, most likely confused. "What?"

"Favorite numbers?" he asked me, frowning slightly. I nodded. "Kid, what kind of pasta has a favorite number?"

"Every pasta has a *tick* f-favorite number!" I said, trying to keep my voice level. "It's normal! Masky's is *tick* 8, mine is 2, Slenderman's is *tick* 0, Jeff's is 9, Clockwork's is *tick* 3, B-" I stopped.

_Clockwork._

Offenderman must've sensed my anger since he started plucking the flowers off immediately. I tried my hardest not to explode right then. _I don't care anymore_ , I told myself. _She betrayed me._

Offenderman turned back to me and held the flowers out to me. I stared at him. He laughed.

"You took me seriously, didn't you?" he asked. He laughed harder as he saw my face go from confusion into realization. I grabbed the flowers from him and walked towards his room. He followed, grinning. "Although, I will say....I didn't think those rumors were true."

"Oh my Zalgo, *tick* w-what rumors?!" I asked him. He smiled and I knew he wasn't going to tell me. I rolled my eyes and I walked in and out of his room. I turned to him. "Thanks."

"This will be the only time kid," he growled. I nodded and ran to my room. I closed the door behind me and let out a shaky breath. _Step one done,_ I thought as I smelled the roses and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~(Masky's POV)~~~**

"You've got to be kidding me!" I growled as I picked Hoodie back up. Hoodie trembled and I let out a long sigh. "Hoodie, I'm sorry. I know you don't feel well and I know you're tired. I am too." Hoodie nodded and we began walking to the house of the victim. Apparently, Slender wanted us to kill someone who was threatening to reveal our existence to the world. The thing was, no one believed the guy, so I didn't know why we were sent to kill him.

Hoodie and I looked around, making sure that no one had seen us. We then snuck into the house and listened. _Silence._ Hoodie and I quietly made our way through the house. It was pretty dark but the house wasn't all that big. It had a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom and a basement. Hoodie and I stood in front of the basement door. We exchanged glances and I slowly opened the door. A faint voice could be heard from there.

We made our way down and we saw a faint glow of light. Our eyes widened as we saw the guy we had to kill. We had assumed that the guy was some teenager or young adult, but we were way off. The _man_ looked no older than _seventy_ and he stood in front of a little girl who was bound and gagged. She looked a bit like Sally, except older and a lot more....depressed, you could say. The color of her brown hair seemed to have faded away and so have the color of her green eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt and some jeans that were now covered in what looked a lot like blood.

"Alright now tell me," the old man hissed and ripped the gag out of her mouth. "Where are they?"

"I-I d-don't know w-who you're t-talking a-about," she stuttered as tears began to fall. The man, obviously not pleases with her answer grabbed a knife that he had in his back pocket and placed it against her neck.

"Tell me," the man said again. "I know that you know where they are, so just tell me. It'll make it easier on yourself." The girl continued to cry and Hoodie grabbed a nearby pipe and lunged at the man. The girl screamed and the man turned around only to be knocked out. I grabbed his knife and Hoodie untied the girl. I began stabbing the guy. I didn't know why, it just sort of happened. The girl cried harder and buried her face into Hoodie's chest. I continued to stab until I was sure the guy was dead. By then, bold was smeared _everywhere._ I heard the girl whimper and I turned to see Hoodie comforting her.

"Hey," I said. She looked up, eyes red. "Don't tell anyone this happened." She nodded and Hoodie stood up and led her upstairs.

I turned back to the guy. Who knows how long he had been trying to reveal our existence. It didn't matter anymore, he was gone now and everyone would've probably assumed that he had gotten what he deserved. I stood and dropped the knife onto his body. I then walked up the stairs to see Hoodie and the girl sitting down on the couch, waiting.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked the girl. She looked up at me.

"I j-just wanted to t-thank you," she said quietly.

"You don't have to," I told her. "You should go home before anyone finds out what's happened." She nodded, standing up, and walked out the front door. Hoodie and I got out the way we came in and walked back to the mansion.

"W-what will S-slender think?" I heard Hoodie ask me. I shrugged and noticed that I was bloody once again. I didn't care though. I pulled Hoodie into an embrace and we continued walking. "M-Masky! My c-clothes-"

"Hoodie, that should be the _least_ of your problems right now," I told him. "Really, the biggest problem should be Slender would send us during the _middle of the night_ to go kill someone that would take only _fifteen minutes_ to kill!" Hoodie laughed a bit and I sighed.

"What time will it be when we get back?" Hoodie asked me.

"If we get there with the same amount of time as we got here....2:15," I said. Hoodie shook his head. "See, it makes no sense!" He nodded. "Something's going on....Something that must've needed us to get out of the mansion for a while...."

**~~~(Toby's POV)~~~**

_Step one done,_ I thought as I smelled the roses and smiled. _Now onto step two._ I hid the roses in the room and ran back to Slender. I opened the door to see him pacing. He turned to me.

"Toby, I've got some bad news...." he said. "They're already done." My eyes widened.

"W-what?!" I asked. "How could they *tick* b-be already d-done?!" Slender shook his head.

"I'm not sure child," he said. "But I know for a fact that they will not be willing to go on any more missions. Masky seems to be ticked off and he doesn't want Hoodie going anywhere else for tonight." I groaned. _Just great,_ I thought. _Masky has to go and ruin everything._

"Is there nothing *tick* t-that you can do?" I asked him. He shrugged. I sighed. Suddenly, I heard what sounded like a growl from behind me. I turned around to see Smile Dog behind me, growling. I took a step back and Jeff emerged, picking him up and yawning.

"There you are," he said sleepily. "Smile, you really should-" He stopped short as he turned to me. "Toby? Slender? What are you guys doing up at this time?"

"Child, there's no need for you to worry about that," Slender assured him. Jeff chuckled.

"Having problems with your 'plan'?" he asked me. I glared at him. He had something to do with this, I knew it.

"W-what did y-you do *tick*?!" I asked him, clenching my fists. He smiled.

"I made it easier for them," he said as he pet Smile. "A bit _too_ easy though. They weren't supposed to be done _that_ fast." Smile barked and Jeff laughed as he walked off.

"No!" I said. "Now *tick* w-what?"

Suddenly, Jeff popped back into the doorway. "Toby, I actually need your help with something..." he said, glancing at something beside him. I glared at him. I heard another bark from Smile and then another bark from.... _wait, that wasn't Smile!_ I heard another bark and suddenly a baby Schnauzer walks into the room. My eyes widened. "I can't care for him since Smile will end up killing him. He's not even mine, he just followed me after my last kill and he won't go away, so this is basically where you come in."

"What?!" I asked. "What do you *tick* m-mean?! I-I can't take c-care *tick* of it!" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Don't you get it?" Jeff asked me. "It's for _Hoodie,_ you dumb ass! I'm trying to be helpful so just roll with it!" I sighed and walked up to it, holding out my hand. He barked happily and ran to me. He licked my hand and I smiled a bit. I heard Jeff walk off and I picked up the puppy.

"Hoodie'll like you," I whispered. "At least, I h-hope *tick* h-he does." I heard Slender chuckle and I turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Where will I keep h-him *tick* so that H-Hoodie doesn't see *tick* h-him?"

"Keep him here," he said. "I'll try and keep him contained while you go and get the last part of your....gift."

"Last?" I asked. Then it hit me. "Oh. *tick* O-ok." I handed the puppy to Slenderman and ran off. _Let's hope that I'm not too late!_


	6. Chapter 6

**~~~(Toby's POV)~~~**

_Let's hope I'm not too late!_ I thought as I ran. I had gotten the third part of what had originally been a two part plan. Hoodie and Masky were supposed to return in an hour and I had no idea where to find the place to get the last part of the plan. _That_ would probably take me _all day_!

I ran out of the woods and began walking as to not draw any attention. Surprisingly, there were people out at this time. What the hell was happening tonight? And then it hit me. _Shit, how could I forget?!_ I began walking faster, hoping to find the place. I knew the name but I just didn't know what it looked like. And there was no way in hell I was going to ask someone where it was because _fuck that._

As I walked, I could hear people discussing their plans for the day to come. Some plans were romantic while others were just straight up cruel. Then I heard something that caught my attention.

"I think I'll just eat cheesecake all day," someone said. I looked around to see- _Oh shit!_ I burst into a sprint, hoping that they hadn't seen me. I ran behind a building and looked out. They were walking away and I bit my lip. I could still hear their conversation. "Although, I think he had something planned. I mean, why else would he be acting so weird?" _Shit, am I really that jittery that it makes them suspicious?_

"Y-you think s-so?"

"Yup. I think he's trying to get her back or _something,_ I don't know." _Wrong,_ I thought.

"But why?"

"Again, I don't know. Either he's trying to get her back or he's going after someone else..." _Yeah....definitely going after someone else....that someone else may or may not be here right now...._

"Who?"They suddenly stopped walking. I bit my lip. _No, don't say it don't say it don't say it please don't say it._

"I can't remember," he said. "I had a hunch but I can't remember it now." They continued walking. I let out a sigh of relief and I leaned against the wall.

"Well, if it isn't Rogers," I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I jumped and looked back to see Ej. I stared at him.

"What are you *tick* d-doing here?!" I asked him. He chuckled and smiled. I saw the rows of sharp teeth covered in blood. He had obviously been looking for someone's kidney to eat.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Really, I would ask you the same thing."

"That's n-none *tick* o-of your *tick* b-business!" I hissed. He chuckled.

"If you wanted directions you could've just asked," he said. "Go down the street, then turn left and go down until you reach the first block, then make a right, then go all the way down the street and you'll see it." I raised an eyebrow. He backed away and hid in the shadows. I ran after him, but he was gone. I blinked and sighed as I walked out and followed his instructions.

He was right though. After I had followed everything he had said, I did see it. It was open, as intended, but Masky and Hoodie were on their way home right now and I was running out of time. I ran to the place and got inside. There was one man at the counter and he was texting on his phone. I walked up to him and once he saw me, his eyes widened.

"Name?" he asked me.

"T-Toby," I said. He nodded and walked off. _That was...strange...._ He returned with a box.

"Here you go," he said. "I'd hurry if I were you." I stared at him and he simply winked and went back to his phone as if nothing had happened. I felt my cheeks heat up sightly. I shook my head, grabbed the box and took off running.

**~~~(Hoodie's POV)~~~**

Masky and I had been talking about our plans by the time we had gotten back to the mansion. It had taken us a little less than an hour, but Masky didn't seem to notice as he began to stomp to Slender's room. I puled him back and tried to reason with him, but to no avail. He was pissed.

I followed him and as we passed our room, there was a faint scent of roses protruding from it. I looked back, but saw nothing. I figured it was just me being sleep deprived so I continued following Masky. We walked up to Slender's room and Masky reached for the doorknob, but was then stopped by a hand. We turned to see Laughing Jack standing there, grinning.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," he said, laughing. We backed away and were about to run back to our rooms when we saw Jane walk past us. She stared at me and I sensed something was wrong. She then grabbed my arm and led me down the hall, past my room and back outside. She closed the door and sighed.

"You have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow, do you?" she asked me. I shook my head. "Listen Hoodie, I usually don't do this so just be grateful, ok?" I nodded. "Avoid Clockwork at all costs tomorrow, got it?" I nodded again. "Stay close to Masky and keep a safe distance away from Toby."

"W-what?" I asked. "W-why?"

"I can't say," she said. I stared at her. _Keep a safe distance from Toby? Why? Does it have something to do with Clockwork?_ Then it clicked. _Oh._

"O-ok, I w-will," I said, nodding. I hear a twig snap. Jane and I looked around but we saw nothing.

"Lets go back inside," she whispered. I nodded and she led me back inside. We walked back to Slender's room and Masky stood there talking with Jeff. Jeff turned to me, grinning.

"Hey Hoodie," he said.

"H-hi Jeff," I said. Was he not annoyed that Jane was here? He was acting so calm it was scary.

"Hoodie, let's go," Masky said as he pulled me towards our room. I followed as we walked in, we were hit with the smell of roses. This time, it wasn't just me who smelled them. Masky stopped.

"Shit, he was right," he said. "Offenderman was here."

"Oh," was all that I could say. The scent was actually a nice one and I liked it. I heard someone walk past our room and I looked out to see that it was Toby. He held some sort of box in his hands. It looked a lot like the box used when we went to go get cheesecake. _I wonder...._

Slender's door swung open and he let Toby in while telling everyone else to go. I watched as they did and Slender closed his door. _How odd,_ I thought. _What are they doing?_


	7. Chapter 7

**~~~(Toby's POV)~~~**

"Child, I'm not sure how you did it," he said quietly. "But you somehow made it at the same time they did, which isn't _too_ bad." I nodded as I set the cheesecake down onto the table. I heard a bark and saw that the little Schnauzer was ok. I picked him up and he licked my cheek. I smiled slightly. _Lets hope Hoodie likes you,_  I thought. "Child, where are the flowers?" I froze. _Shit._ I set the puppy down and ran out. I then walked into the room to see Hoodie and Masky stare at me. Well, Masky was _glaring_ at me.

"W-what?" I asked. Masky stood up and slammed me against the wall. I heard Hoodie gasp and I stared at Masky.

"Why does it smell like roses in here?!" Masky asked me. I shrugged and he slammed me against it again. "What the hell's going on Rogers? Huh? You must know _something,_ right?!" Hoodie pried Masky off of me and tried to calm him down. _He's sleep deprived,_ I thought as I looked around the room. I spotted the roses under Hoodie's bed. I made sure neither of them were looking before I snatched them up and ran back into Slender's room. I heard Masky yell after me but I didn't hear him. I closed the door behind me and I set the roses down onto his desk.

"O-ok, I-I've got the *tick* r-roses," I told him. He nodded.

"So, by tomorrow, everything should be ready, correct?" he asked me. I nodded and pet the puppy. "Good. If everything goes according to plan, you will have won yourself your "valentine"." I blushed as he said that. I forgot that Hoodie was going to be called my "valentine". Really, it didn't bother me since I'd end up forgetting about it anyway, but it was the fact that I had to confess. I thought I had been ready to do so, but now, I just wasn't. And it would probably worse tomorrow. I'll most likely end up making a fool for myself. Yeah, I do it all the time, but tomorrow was supposed to be _the day_ and I had to make sure _nothing_ went wrong. Even the slightest mess up will ruin everything.

I sighed and set the puppy down. "So, where *tick* a-are we g-going to put *tick* him?" I asked Slender.

"We'll keep him in here," he said. I nodded. "I sense something bothering you."

"A-a lot of things *tick* a-are," I told him, rubbing the back of my head.

"Nervous?" he asked me.

"Very," I said as I turned to the door.

"Don't worry Toby," he said. "Remember: It's worth it, right?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah," I said, grinning. "It is." I walked out. "N-night."

"Good night child," he said. I closed the door and walked to my room. I heard laughter and I stopped. It sounded like...Hoodie?! I opened the door to see Masky and Hoodie sat on his bed. Masky hugging Hoodie and he seemed to be whispering things into his ear. Hoodie blushed and pushed Masky off of him.

"Whatever Masky!" he said as Masky got up, chuckling.

"Fine!" he said. "Don't believe me!" He laid onto his bed and closed his eyes. Hoodie blushed more and laid down. I walked in and Hoodie turned to me.

"Oh, h-hey Toby," he said, smiling. I closed the door behind me and I sighed.

"Hey H-Hoodie," I said. "I kinda *tick* w-want to, uh, t-talk to you *tick*." He propped himself up on one elbow and I sat beside him. I rubbed the back of my head. "S-sorry if I've been *tick* a-acting strange lately. I h-have my reasons *tick* I-I really do."

He sighed. "You _h-have_ b-been acting a bit w-weird lately..." he said. I sighed again.

"Again, I'm s-sorry," I said as I turned to him. He smiled softly.

"I-It's ok," he assured me and he placed a hand on mine. I could feel the blush on my face growing. "R-really, it is." I smiled.

"Hey, I'll make it *tick* u-up to you," I told him. "I have *tick* s-something planned t-tomorrow and I want you to be part of it."

"R-really?" he asked me. I nodded. "O-ok, I'll be p-part of it, I guess." I grinned.

"I promise you that *tick* y-you'll love i-it," I assured him. He nodded and we smiled.

"Well, what seems to be going on here?" we heard Masky ask. We turned to see him staring at us with a smirk on his face.

"N-nothing!" Hoodie said as he let go of my hand and faced the other way, pulling the covers along with him. I glared at Masky, who grinned. I flipped him off and walked to my bed. Masky closed his eyes once more and I sighed as I covered myself.

 _This'll be easy,_ I thought. _Just confess. Not too hard, right?_


	8. Chapter 8

**~~~(Hoodie's POV)~~~**

I felt someone shake me awake. I opened my eyes and turned around to see Masky was shaking me. I sat up and turned to him fully. "Hey," he whispered. "I gotta go somewhere right now, ok?" I nodded. "I'll be back soon." I heard Toby shift in his bed and Masky got up and walked out. I sighed and watched Toby. He looked kinda cute when he was sleeping. No, I'm _not_ weird.

My stomach growled. I got up and walked out of the room. I heard a door shut and I knew Masky had gone out. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cheesecake. I then turned around and froze. There, in the doorway, stood Clockwork, staring at me. Suddenly, Jane's words came back to me.

_Avoid Clockwork at all costs tomorrow, got it?_

I stood in place, not sure what to do. Clockwork then took a step towards me. I took a step back. She took another step towards me and I took another step back. She then lunged at me. I screamed and jumped out of the way, dropping my cheesecake in the process. It fell onto the floor but I didn't care. I ran back to my room and locked the door. I then sat on Toby's bed and shook him.

His eyes immediately opened and he looked up. He smiled and sat up. "H-hey Hoodie," he said. "What's *tick* u-up?" There was a knock on the door and I immediately jumped into my bed, trembling. I heard Toby get up and unlock the door. "Oh, h-hey Clockwork. What *tick* a-are you d-doing h-here?"

"I just wanted to talk to Hoodie," I heard her say calmly. _Oh no,_ I thought.

"He just fell asleep," Toby told her. There was tension in the air, I could feel it. Clockwork said something, but I couldn't hear her. "Clockwork *tick* p-please, I'm s-serious." I heard footsteps and the door closed. I looked up and saw Toby staring at me.

"W-what?" I asked him as I sat up.

"I'll be back," he said as he walked out. I bit my lip. _Well shit,_ I thought. I sat up and felt my stomach growl. I didn't want to go back out. Not after what just happened. I laid down, clutching my stomach. I sighed and closed my eyes.

**~~~(Toby's POV)~~~**

I ran to Slender's room and knocked on his door. It opened to reveal Slender holding everything in his hand. "Are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded. "You know the drill." I nodded again and ran back to the room.

"Hey, H-Hoodie?" I asked. He looked up from his bed. "I need you for something." I saw him hesitate. _Stupid Clockwork,_ I thought. _She must've scared him. Fucking bitch._ "H-Hoodie, it's *tick* i-important." He sighed and sat up. "*tick* F-follow me." He got up and I walked out. I heard him walk right behind me. _OK, just like I planned,_ I thought. _Won't be too difficult, right?_

I led him towards the front door and I was about to open it when Jeff stopped us. "Where are you two going?" he asked us.

"D-don't worry about it," I told him. Ej appeared behind him.

"Why shouldn't we?" he asked me. Hoodie and I began to back up.

"Yeah, why?" Ben asked, appearing from no where. I jumped a bit and glared at all of them.

"We're going out on a mission," I told them. They stared at us and I knew they weren't buying it.

"So, where's Masky then?" I heard Jane ask. I looked behind us to see Jane with Nina. Jeff suddenly froze.

"JEFF!" Nina yelled as she lunged at him.

"NO!" Jeff yelled as he ran from her. We heard hysterical laughter and I shuddered.

"You didn't answer my question," Jane said. I turned to her. "Where's Masky?" I shrugged.

"Out," Hoodie told her. Everyone turned to him.

"Really?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow. Hoodie nodded. Again, they didn't seem to buy it, even if that part was _true._  Before I could say anything, Clockwork appeared, her two knives in hand. _Shit,_ I thought. Hoodie backed up into me. I pulled him behind me and glared at Clockwork, who was glaring at me.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Clockwork muttered. I grit my teeth. She took a step towards us and everyone backed away from us. I continued to glare as she made her way over to us. I glanced at Hoodie, who seemed to be trembling. Clockwork stood in front of me, waiting for my response.

"W-What do you *tick* w-want Clockwork?!" I asked her. She smirked.

"Answers," she answered. I stared at her in confusion. She then pushed me against the wall and turned to Hoodie. Hoodie stood up straight and stared at her. Silence ensued and it was nerve wracking.

"C-Clockwork," Hoodie said. "Y-You're letting your j-jealousy get the b-best of you." Clockwork raised an eyebrow.

"Jealousy?" she asked. Hoodie shrugged, causing Clockwork to laugh. "Well, I wouldn't call it jealousy Hoodie."

"T-Then what d-do you call it?" Hoodie asked her, tilting his head slightly. Clockwork said nothing. Instead she grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. The door slam shut and then there was a scream. I immediately threw the door open and ran outside, only to find no one there.

"H-Hoodie?!" I called out. _Silence._

**~~~(Masky's POV)~~~**

I sighed as I swung the bag over my shoulder and continued walking to the park. Slender had wanted me out of the mansion all day today and I understood why. Toby was going to confess his undying love for Hoodie. I laughed. Everyone had made jokes about, even Clockwork, which was a real surprise. You would've expected her to be jealous and yet, there she was making jokes along with the rest of us.

As I continued walking, I saw couple everywhere. Some were holding hands, others were hugging, and others were making out in the open. It was disgusting. _I'm gonna have to put up with that after today,_ I reminded myself. I shook my head at the thought. Sure, it was obvious that the two liked each other, but I knew that the both of them would be too shy to do that sort of stuff in public or even outside of the room. Well, ok, _Hoodie_ would be too shy, considering Toby doesn't really give a shit.

Once I reached the park, I sat down at a bench and ran a hand through my hair. I wasn't sure how I was gonna keep myself occupied enough to stay away from the mansion _all day,_ but I knew somehow I'd manage. I looked around again to see more couples. I looked away and shook my head. _That could've been me and him,_ I thought. _If Clockwork hadn't cheated on Toby and stayed with him, I would've gotten myself a date with Hoodie and everything would've been fine. But **no,** Clockwork just **had** to go and ruin everything! _ I sighed.

Yeah, I know, it sounds selfish and hurtful, blah blah blah, whatever; but, it was truth. Toby had been really happy with Clockwork and she had been really happy with him. If Clockwork had managed to just stay away from that other guy, everything would've been fine and everyone would've been happy. Besides, it's just bullshit that Toby would come out about his feelings for Hoodie that he's felt for "a while". I'd had feelings for Hoodie for who the fuck knows how long and even _he_ knew about it. Of course, he had been scared that Slender would do something to us if he had found out, so we just decided to act like they never existed. And then Toby comes along and it's as if the rules are bent for him so that he gets everything he wants.

I sat back on the bench and looked up towards the sky. Gray clouds slowly rolled in and I knew it would rain soon. _Toby had better hurry up,_ I thought. _Otherwise I'll make sure everything will go **my** way...._

 

 

....

 

 

I groaned and snapped out of it. What was I saying? I was blaming my friend for my own faults! _Wow, I really am a dick,_ I thought. _I should be happy for them, shouldn't I?_ _Of course! Yet here I am complaining._

I suddenly thought back to what Jeff had told me the other night.

_**~~~~~** _

_**"Are you mad Masky?" he asked me. I glared at him.** _

_**"What are you talking about?!" I asked him. He chuckled.** _

_**"You're just mad that you won't get a valentine," he said. I rolled my eyes and I noticed Hoodie's worried expression. I groaned and dragged Hoodie to the room, not wanting to continue the conversation. I could hear Jeff laughing.** No, I'm not mad, **I had thought to myself.** I'm not mad. He's just being an ass.  **Yet, deep down, I knew that I was and denying it wasn't going to do any good for me. I had to face reality at some point....**  
_

**_~~~~~_ **

I hoped Toby would do everything right. One wrong move and their friendship would be ruined. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I would rather have the two of them do the disgusting couple stuff than them not talk or even look at each other ever again.

 _Don't fuck shit up Toby,_ I thought.

_You're done for if you do._


	9. Chapter 9

**~~~(** **Clockwork's** **POV** **)~~~**

I dragged Hoodie outside, meaning to have a word with him. Was I mad? Sure, but I needed him to calm down since he as obviously nervous. The second the door closed we were snatched into the air and then all I could see darkness. Hoodie screamed. _Well shit,_ I thought. _How the hell does he handle going on killing sprees?_

"Hoodie?!" I heard Toby yell. There was no response, so I assumed Hoodie's mouth was covered or he fainted or something. I could hear footsteps. _Probably Toby,_ I thought. Whoever it was ran past us and we waited in silence. I wasn't sure or how long, but at one point the strong scent of cologne and roses hit me. I gasped.

"Offenderman?!" I asked. I was brought into light and I realized I stood in his rose garden. I turned around to see him gently setting Hoodie down. _That's....odd,_ I thought. Hoodie brushed himself off and looked around the garden. Offenderman turned to me.

"I _would_ apologize for barging in like that, but I won't," he said, grinning. I glared at him and he chuckled. " _So~_ " His grin grew wider. "!hat are you doing with him, huh?" He motioned to Hoodie, who was now listening into our conversation.

"I just wanna talk to him!" I said, groaning. It seems like everyone's against me lately all because of what I had done to Toby. I felt bad for it, but I couldn't have done anything. Offenderman stared at me, obviously not amused. I sighed and turned to Hoodie, who seemed confused.

"What? You gonna yell at him for taking your ex?" Offenderman retorted. I glared at him. That was another thing too. Everyone thought I was against Hoodie because of Toby liking him when really I just wanted to ask him something about a certain someone. No, not Toby, someone else.

Offenderman turned around and walked towards his room. I followed, dragging Hoodie along. He seemed worried, which I won't really blame him for. I suddenly heard static and covered my ears. Offender stopped.

"Shit," he muttered. Suddenly, Slenderman appeared in front of us. He had his arms crossed and he looked pretty pissed off. Offenderman stood in front of Hoodie, trying to hide him I guess even though it was too late.

"What do you think you're doing brother?" Slenderman asked Offender. Offender shrugged. Slender shook his head and one of his tendrils picked Hoodie up. Offender tried reaching for him, but it was no use. Hoodie seemed very confused as to what was going on and I don't blame him since I was kind of lost myself. "We will talk about this later, understood?" Offenderman nodded. "I'm warning you. Do something like this again and you'll get it. Keep in mind I will not hold back this time." I heard Offenderman gulp and Slender teleported away. I turned to Offenderman.

"What was that a-"

"Don't," Offender growled as he walked into his room. I blinked, processing what he said and followed him. He opened his bedroom door and motioned for me to get out, which I did. The door slammed behind me and I let out a sigh.

"I swear, I can never do anything without someone ruining it...." I muttered to myself as I walked to my room.

**~~~(Toby's** **POV** **)~~~**

My heart was pounding out of my chest, I could hardly breath. I had looked everywhere and there seemed to be no trace of him. _Where could_ _Hoodie_ _be?!_

I heard static and looked around to see Slender walk towards me. "There you are child," he said as he stopped in front of me. I looked up at him and was about to start panicking again when he set down Hoodie. Hoodie blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. I immediately hugged him. "D-Dear Zalgo, *tick* w-what happened?!" I asked him.

"Let's j-just say someone s-saved m-me from an a-assault," Hoodie said. Slender chuckled.

"I guess I shall leave you two alone," he said and teleported away. Hoodie turned to me.

"A-Are you ok?" he asked me. "I h-heard y-you call my n-name...." I blushed a bit.

"I-I, uh, *tick* g-got w-worried," I admitted. He giggled softly and smiled. I suddenly looked around, and realized we were at the lake. It looked pretty at this time and I liked it. I turned to Hoodie to see him staring out into the lake, practically hypnotized. I looked around to see Slender behind a tree. _Yeah, talk about leaving us alone,_ I thought, rolling my eyes. He threw the roses, which I somehow caught. I turned back to Hoodie.

"L-Looks g-great, *tick* d-doesn't it?" I asked him. He nodded and turned to me. He stared at the flowers and then up at me.

"T-Toby..." he said. "W-what are y-you doing?"

"Hoodie, I-I've been *tick* m-meaning to tell y-you this *tick* f-for a while," I said while rubbing the back of my head. "O-obviously, it's V-v-valentine's Day *tick* a-and we a-a-all know what h-happens on this d-day....I thought t-t-t-today would b-be *tick* t-t-the p-perfect opportunity to c-confess...." Hoodie gasped as I grabbed his hand. "H-Hoodie, I d-don't l-like you. *tick* I l-l-love y-y-you." Hoodie blushed as I extended the flowers to him and he took them. He smelled them and gasped.

"The roses!" Hoodie exclaimed. I nodded. He looked up at me. "T-Toby..." Suddenly, a bark was heard. We both looked down to see the little Schnauzer running to us. Hoodie gasped. _Perfect timing,_ I thought. The puppy ran to Hoodie and barked happily. Hoodie bent down and picked him up. The puppy licked his face and he blushed some more. "T-Toby, this i-is-" I grabbed the roses from him and grabbed his now free hand. I kissed it and he blushed crimson red.

"H-Hoodie," I said, smiling softly. "W-will you be *tick* m-my V-valentine?" Hoodie didn't respond, but instead put the dog down. I froze. Did he not like it? Did he not feel the same way? Did I mess up? I stuttered too much, didn't I? I was about to say something when he pulled me into a hug. I blushed and looked up at him.

"Y-you i-idiot," he said. "You d-din't have t-to do this....Y-you could've j-just told me and I s-still would've s-said y-yes." I smiled.

"Wait....s-still?" I asked. He nodded. My eyes widened and I grinned and hugged him tightly. He giggled softly. I looked up at him once more and he smiled. I kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Well, how interesting," we heard Offenderman say. I blushed madly as I saw the brothers standing there. Hoodie blushed crimson and seemed to glare at Offenderman.

"Oh, how adorable!" Splendorman cried, grinning. Slenderman nodded in agreement and held up the box.

"W-what's that?" Hoodie asked. Slenderman handed it to him and Hoodie opened it to reveal the cheesecake. He gasped.

"From Toby, of course," Slender said. I blushed as Hoodie turned to me and kissed my forehead. We all walked inside after that and we sat in our room, eating the cheesecake.

"So, now that you guys are 'official'..." I heard Masky say. We gasped and turned to him. He stood in the doorway, probably smirking under his mask. "Wanna go on a killing spree after this?" Hoodie and I nodded and the puppy barked happily. We laughed and continued eating. Masky shook his head and sat down beside us. "You guys better not do those couple stuff in public." Hoodie blushed and shook his head. I smirked.

"No *tick* promises," I told him, causing Hoodie to blush darker and a glare from Masky.  
  
  
  
  


**~~~(???)~~~**

_So happy...._

_That isn't good...._

_Shouldn't it have failed?_

_....._

_She said it would....._

_The liar...._

_I will find a way...._

_and when I do......_

_they will never be happy......_

_**ever** _ _......._


	10. Chapter 10

"Please!" Toby pleaded. Masky and Hoodie leaned against the door frame of the office. Slenderman stared down at the youngest proxy.

"Child, why are you so eager in going?" Slenderman asked him, folding his arms. "I already explained it to you: You're not going to kill anyone, so there's no point in your company for this trip."

"Slender,  _please!_ " Toby begged, wrapping his arms around Slender's legs. Slender sighed. All he wanted to do was send Hoodie and Masky to find some new proxies for him for a couple of weeks and Toby desperately wanted to go with them.

It had only been a month since Hoodie and Toby had gotten together and Toby had become Ripjaw in a way. He refused to leave Hoodie's side and would go to the extreme just for cuddling and kissing.  It annoyed the hell out of everyone, including him, which was why he wanted to have Hoodie go with Masky on the mission _without_ Toby going along.

"Toby, stop," Masky groaned, rolling his eyes. "You're not going."

"Shut *tick* up!" Toby growled and turned back to Slender. "PLEASE!" Masky glared at Toby while Hoodie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Hoodie always ended up in situations like these and it embarrassed him a lot, but he still loved Toby very much. That wasn't why he was doing such action, though. He knew the other reason as to why Toby wanted to tag along. It wasn't _just_ because Toby didn't want to leave his side. No, there was another reason.

"Are you serious?" Slender asked Hoodie, making it obvious he had read his thoughts. Hoodie nodded. Slender sighed and looked down at Toby. "Toby listen to me and listen closely." Toby nodded. "If I allow you to go, will you not cause havoc?" Toby nodded vigorously. "Toby, I am trusting you on this...."

"I promise you *tick* I won't!" Toby said, standing up with a grin on his face. Slender sighed again. "Does *tick* this mean I can go *tick*?" Slender nodded. Toby grinned even wider and ran out of the room, screaming with joy. Masky groaned.

"You cannot be serious...." Masky said, shaking his head. "I wanted to do this to get away from Toby...."  Masky walked in Toby's direction and Slender turned to Hoodie.

"You sure you'll be able to manage?" he asked Hoodie. Hoodie nodded and walked off. Slender sighed and shook his head. "I didn't want to do this...."

Toby ran towards the front door and Masky followed close behind. Hoodie sighed and lagged behind a bit. Little did they know someone had been watching them.

A door shut and they growled. "You cannot be serious," they growled. "And here I thought he'd _want_ to stay...." They paced their room. "I need to find a way to get them apart....But how?!" The person continued pacing the room.

Hoodie, Toby and Masky were now on their way to their destination. It would take them a few days, but they didn't seem to care. They thought it would be a fun adventure, but they didn't know it would end up being much more than that.


	11. Chapter 11

"So you're telling me you guys are _friends_ with him?" Masky asked Hoodie and Toby. The two nodded. "How does Slender not know about this?!"

"He does," Hoodie said. Toby turned to Hoodie, slightly confused.

"Then why is he allowing this?!" Masky asked. Hoodie shrugged.

"Don't know, don't *tick* care!" Toby said. "Anyway, I'm telling you! *tick* Coincidence? I think *tick* not!" Masky rolled his eyes and Hoodie looked around.

"We're almost there," Hoodie said quietly. Toby grinned and started running. Hoodie ran after him and Masky groaned as he ran after the two of them. They stopped two blocks down in front of a pizzeria. Masky opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. The three walked into the pizzeria.

"T-this place doesn't l-look t-too bad," Hoodie said quietly as he looked around. Masky nodded in agreement. Toby rolled his eyes as he looked around.

"The bunny *tick* looks gay," he said.

"And you don't?" Masky asked him. Toby glared at him and Masky chuckled a bit. Hoodie shook his head and sighed. Suddenly, they heard what sounded like footsteps approach them. They looked around until the spotted a short male with messy brown hair and he wore a security guard uniform. Toby immediately recognized him.

"Jeremy!" Toby yelled as he ran towards him. Said male looked up and Masky saw that "Jeremy" had no eyes, but instead a question mark. That question mark changed into an exclamation point as Toby tackled him. Masky and Hoodie ran over and pried Toby off of him. "Hey!" Jeremy brushed himself off and blushed softly.

"S-s-so, T-Toby," Jeremy stuttered. "W-what are you d-d-doing h-here?"

"Oh, you know, *tick* things," Toby said, smiling. Jeremy laughed and Masky rolled his eyes. "We were around the *tick* area, so we decided we would *tick* come and see you!"

"Correction, _you_ decided that," Masky grumbled. Toby flipped him off and turned back to Jeremy.

"T-That's sweet T-Toby," Jeremy said, smiling softly. Toby grinned and Masky shook his head. Hoodie said nothing. "A-Anyway, I'm a-about to start m-my shift r-right now...." Toby gasped.

"Jeremy, you work *tick* the night shift?!" he asked. Jeremy nodded. "Why?!"

"I n-need the m-money T-Toby," he said quietly. Toby hugged Jeremy again and Masky turned to Hoodie, confused.

"It's a long s-story Masky," he said quietly. Masky turned to him. "I-I'll tell you later." Masky nodded.

"T-T-Toby, i-it's ok, r-really!" Jeremy assured him, but Toby simply shook his head as he let go of him.

"No it's *tick* not Jeremy!" Toby yelled, causing Jeremy to flinch. "You could get *tick* killed!" Jeremy shrugged and walked to the office. Toby immediately followed. Hoodie and Masky exchanged glances before following the two into the office. Hoodie looked around.

The office was pretty big. It had a large desk in the center of it with a flashlight, a Freddy head, a fan, a tablet and a bunch of other things on it. On either wall, there was a vent. Jeremy sat down in his chair and Toby sat down beside him on the floor. Hoodie noticed that Jeremy didn't look too well. _Must be from the lack of sleep,_ he thought.

Hoodie noticed the time. 11:56. Four more minutes until hell began. "S-should we r-really be here?" he asked. Jeremy shook his head.

"Hoodie!" Toby snapped. Hoodie jumped from Toby's sudden yelling. "We're going to *tick* help Jeremy survive *tick* so we have to be *tick* here!" Masky stared at Toby, unsure of whether to snap back at him for snapping at Hoodie or to hit him. Hoodie noticed that Masky had now clenched his fists and he held him back. Masky simply growled at Toby, who flipped him off. Jeremy turned to him.

"T-Toby, you d-don't have to s-stay if you d-don't want t-to," Jeremy said, rubbing his arm.

"Well, I have *tick* to," he said, grinning. Jeremy laughed a bit and smiled. Hoodie and Masky leaned against the wall, sighing. They suddenly heard a bell go off and Jeremy trembled slightly.

"I-It's s-started," he said as he reached for the tablet. Toby sighed and grabbed the flashlight. Masky turned to Hoodie, who sighed.

"I guess I'll tell you n-now," he whispered. Masky nodded and they sat down behind Jeremy. "I-It starts with the bite o-of '87...."


	12. Chapter 12

Jeremy giggled softly as Masky and Toby argued. They had been arguing for at least an hour now, with only Toy Bonnie coming to attack them. It was an odd thing really. Jeremy turned to Hoodie, who was just leaning back against the wall, watching. "H-Hoodie," he said quietly. Hoodie turned to him. "D-Does this h-happen e-every day?" Hoodie nodded. Jeremy laughed again and turned back to the arguing proxies.

Hoodie sighed and wound up the music box. Suddenly, there was a thump in one of the vents. Jeremy noticed and hoodie pointed to the left vent. A certain blue bunny popped out, glaring at Toby. At this point Toby had had enough.

"You know," Toby said, grinning slightly. Masky stared at him. "It'd be *tick* a shame if...." Everyone waited for him to finish his sentence. Toby stood up, grabbed Toy Bonnie and Masky and stomped down the hall. Toy Bonnie and Masky started yelling and insulting him.

"Where are you taking us?!" Masky asked. Toby walked up to the parts and service room. The two gasped and shook their heads but Toby was having none of it. He threw the two in there and slammed the door, locking them in. The two started arguing and pounding on the door. Toby walked away, wiping his hands. He then walked into the office.

"They shouldn't *tick* cause any more *tick* trouble," he said, grinning. Hoodie groaned and shook his head. Jeremy gasped. "Don't worry Jere *tick*. They'll be *tick* fine." Jeremy nodded. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard. Toby turned to the main hall and gasped. "Shit!"

"W-What is i-it?" Jeremy asked. Hoodie flashed the light down the hall and they saw Foxy running towards them.

"Oh fu-" was all Toby could manage before being tackled by Foxy.

"H-Hey!" Hoodie yelled as he stood up and walked over to them. "Mine!" He started pulling Foxy off of Toby, which in turn caused Foxy to screech at him.

"My ears!" Toby yelled. Hoodie continued to pry Foxy off of Toby, getting another screech.

"Oh s-shut up F-Foxy!" Hoodie snapped, finally managing to get Foxy off of Toby. He held Toby close to him and yelled,"M-Mine d-dammit!" Toby blushed.

Suddenly a door was heard breaking. Everyone turned to see Masky had kicked down the door to the parts and service room. They also noticed that he and Toy Bonnie were tied together. "You!" Masky yelled as he motioned to Toby, to which Toy Bonnie growled. Foxy growled in response.

"F-Fuck," Hoodie whispered. "There's n-no o-outrunning anyone, i-is there?" Toby shrugged.

"Hoodie," Masky said. Hoodie turned to him. "How about you untie us and we won't beat the crap outta Toby, ok?" Hoodie thought for a moment. Just as he was about to answer, Foxy lunged at him, yelling,"Not today matey!" In panic, Toby somehow grabbed the marionette's music box and threw it at Foxy, which hit his only good eye. Foxy screeched in pain and covered his eye. Toy Bonnie glared at Toby.

"Run!" Toby yelled, and they did. They ran out of the office and past Masky and Toy Bonnie. Toby looked behind them as he heard something strange. "What the-SHIT!" Hoodie turned to see the Marionette appear behind them. He hissed at them and lunged. Toby pushed him away and the two continued running. The two didn't slow down until they could see the main entrance. That was when a Withered Freddy stood in front of them. The two stopped and then they heard it. The creepy, demented animatronic voice.

"H-Hey kids!" Withered Freddy said. "Where do you think y-you're going?"

"Home *tick* ya bitch!" Toby yelled. Balloon Boy's laughter filled the room. Toby growled and saw him standing in the corner, watching them. He ran over to Balloon Boy and grabbed him. Balloon Boy stopped laughing and stared at Toby with wide eyes. Toby then chucked Balloon Boy towards Withered Freddy, which surprisingly worked. Hoodie grabbed Toby and ran towards the exit. Hoodie was suddenly gripped by the shoulder and thrown back. He hit the wall and groaned. Toby turned around to see Foxy hold Hoodie up against the wall. Hoodie struggled to get Foxy off of him and Foxy looked ready to kill him. This gave Toby an idea.

"You're a *tick* kehauled landlubber!" Toby yelled. Foxy's head snapped in Toby's direction and Toby saw the anger flaming in his eyes.

"H-How d-dare ye!" Foxy growled, his voice glitching out.

"Worthless *tick* swashbuckler!" Toby yelled. That did it. Foxy let go of Hoodie and lunged at Toby, screeching. "Uh oh." Toby turned around and ran towards the exit. Hoodie ran after them, tripping Foxy and running out of the pizzeria. The two stood outside, gasping for air. "Wait..." Hoodie turned to Toby, who's eyes were wide. "JEREBEAR IS STILL IN THERE!!!!"

"Are you fucking-" Hoodie didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he ran back inside.

Jeremy hid behind the desk wearing the Freddy head, whimpering softly. Withered Chica stood at the entrance of the office, searching the room. "W-Where a-are you m-mister security g-guard?" she asked, her demented voice glitching. Jeremy bit his lip and tried to stay quiet. _5 AM....Please, one more hour...._ he thought.

Hoodie ran to the kitchen, grabbed a pan, and ran to the office yelling,"Jeremy!" Withered Chica turned around only to come face first with the pan. She fell back and landed on the ground with a loud _thud._

"Ow-ow-ow, n-n-not nice," she said, her voice even more demented than before. Jeremy peeked out from behind the desk and gasped.

"B-Behind y-y-you!" he yelled. Hoodie turned around and swung the pan, only for it to come in contact with Toby's face.

"Ah, hey!" Toby said. "Dude *tick* quit it!" Jeremy and Hoodie blushed in embarrassment.

"O-oops," Jeremy said. "M-my b-b-bad..."

"S-sorry," Hoodie said and turned to Jeremy. "C-Come on, l-let's go." Jeremy nodded and took off the Freddy head. He then grabbed a punch card.

"Oh no you don't!" they heard someone say. They turned to see Toy Bonnie blocking the hall.

"To the vent!" Toby yelled. Mangle suddenly popped their head out from the vent, grinning. "To the *tick* other vent!" Balloon Boy laughed as he stuck his head out from the other vent. "SON OF A-" His sentence was cut short by the bell chime and children laughing. Jeremy smiled widely, Hoodie let out a sigh of relief and Toby smirked. All of the animatronics went to their places, grumbling.

"Yay!" Hoodie said. Toby looked around.

"W-wait," he said. "Where's *tick* Masky?" Right on cue, Masky tackled Toby. "What the fuck! Get *tick* your fat ass off *tick* me!" Jeremy gasped and grabbed the fan that sat on the desk then threw it at Masky.

"Ow!" Masky groaned as he got off of Toby. "Motherfucker!"

Hoodie laughed slightly before he tackled Masky to the ground yelling,"Y-You fucker!"

"Ah! Hoodie get off of me!" Masky yelled as he shoved Hoodie off of him. Toby turned to Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" he yelled. "Vent!" Jeremy jumped slightly but crawled through. Toby turned back to the other two. "I didn't *tick* want Jerebear to see...." Toby kicked Masky in the groin, causing a cry from Masky. Masky fell to the ground, groaning.

Hodoie sighed and rubbed his head. "S-should we g-get out of here?" Hoodie asked.

"Hold *tick* on," Toby said as he stomped on Masky's crotch. Masky groaned in pain again and held his crotch. Toby grinned and turned back to Hoodie. "Ok, now we can *tick* go."

"Damn. Midget." Masky groaned. Hoodie shook his head and walked off, acting as if nothing had happened. Toby followed. The two walked over to where Jeremy would be and saw that he was punching out his punch card. He sighed.

"Y-You gonna be o-ok Jeremy?" Hoodie asked him. Jeremy nodded and turned to them. "Y-yeah," he replied. "I-I mean....a-at least I-I think s-so...." Toby took a look at Jeremy's punch card.

"Well, tomorrow's *tick* your last night shift," he said. "That's good, right? *tick* You'll be moved to the day shift!" Jeremy nodded. Hoodie smiled. Toby suddenly thought of something. "Jeremy, what's *tick* a joke?" Jeremy thought for a moment.

"U-uh," he said. "I-I don't k-know..."

"Mike Schmidt," Toby replied. Jeremy laughed slightly and Hoodie shook his head.

"W-Well," Jeremy said. "I-I'm going h-home....M-Maybe you t-two could s-stay the n-night....i-i-if you w-wanted to...."

"I don't think *tick* Vincent would want to see *tick* me again," Toby replied. "But if I can torment *tick* Mike, then sure." He grinned and Jeremy turned to Hoodie, who shrugged.

"I h-honestly don't c-care," he said. Jeremy smiled slightly.

"O-Ok, it's s-settled," he said.

"Yeah!" Toby yelled as he pumped his fist in the air. They walked outside and began following Jeremy. Toby turned to Hoodie. "C'mon, think of *tick* how _pun_ it's going to be.~" Hoodie groaned and shook his head. Toby laughed and Jeremy smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

The three walked to the apartment which wasn't too far from the pizzeria. Toby and Hoodie followed closely behind. Jeremy walked up to the door and stopped.

"I-It seems c-calm," he whispered.

"Too calm..*tick*..knowing Mike and *tick* Vincent," Toby said. Jeremy nodded and unlocked the door. As soon as the door opened they heard someone, most likely Scott, yell,"DUCK!!!!" They suddenly saw a flash of purple and in an instant a toaster was thrown towards them. Toby pulled Jeremy and Hoodie to the side and the toaster slammed against the wall. Toby turned to the others.

"*tick* You're one crazy *tick* bastard Vincent!" Toby yelled. Hoodie sighed and pulled Toby inside. Jeremy followed.

"WHAT THE FUCK VINCENT?!" Hoodie hissed, causing Jeremy to gasp and Toby's eyes to widen. Vincent turned to him, making a slight hum noise in response. Mike suddenly appeared from no where and started spraying water on Vincent with the water gun he held in his hand. Vincent hissed in response and Jeremy stared at the wide eyed. Scott face palmed and Toby held a poker face the entire time. "I'm not even gonna ask...." Hoodie muttered under his breath.

Mike stopped and chuckled. "Hehe, look at that," he said, smirking. "You're all wet~" Vincent glared at him.

"You little twat!" Vincent growled as he tackled Mike and began strangling him. Scott groaned.

"Vincent, I _will_ call the police this time," he warned. Vincent turned to him.

"Now why would you want to get rid of little ol' me?" he asked as he let go of Mike. Mike gasped for air.

"Many reasons," Toby and Scott answered in unison. Hoodie said nothing. Jeremy sighed and walked into the kitchen. Vincent stood up and chuckled as he noticed Mike's state.

"H-Hey g-g-guys...." Jeremy said, his voice faint.

"Yes Jeremy?" Scott asked as he got up from behind the couch. Jeremy walked out of the kitchen, a sad look on his face.

"W-We don't h-have any f-food...." Mike, Scott, and Toby gasped in horror. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"We have toast," he said. Toby turned to him, glaring.

"May I remind you that *tick* YOU THREW THE TOASTER *tick* OUT THE DOOR!!!!!!" he yelled. Vincent blinked before groaning.

"Oh..." he said. "I guess I did...."

"Now what?" Hoodie asked, leaning against the wall.

"Vincent. *tick* Wallet. *tick* NOW!" Toby demanded. Vincent jumped slightly at the sudden tone of his voice and raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I?!" Vincent asked.

"If you don't I will *tick* lock you in the pizzeria *tick* with no punch card to *tick* let you out!" Toby threatened. Silence, then a sigh from Vincent.

"Fine," he growled as he handed over his wallet. Toby smiled slightly.

"Ok, I'm gonna *tick* go get food," he said. "Try not to *tick* kill each other." He walked to the door, but stopped and grabbed Hoodie by the arm. "You're *tick* coming with."

"O-Ok," Hoodie said and the two walked out, leaving the others to make more mischief.

The two proxies walked to a store that was close by. They stared at it before walking in. It wasn't a small store but it wasn't a large store either. It looked as though they had everything you could need. The two began walking around.

"*tick* We need a new toaster since *tick* idiot Vincent broke it when he *tick* threw it out the door," Toby said. Hoodie nodded and the two looked around. Suddenly, Toby noticed a strange light. He slowly makes his way over to it, moving away from Hoodie. The light moved and Toby began to follow the light. Hoodie didn't notice.

As Hoodie looked through the aisles, he found a toaster. "Hey!" Hoodie said as he got the toaster. "I found-" He stopped and looked around, but didn't see Toby. He set the toaster down and started looking for him. After a minute or two, he found Toby and followed him.

Toby continued to follow the light, ignoring his surroundings. He turns the corner of one of the aisles and stops. His eyes widened and he immediately turned around and started running. Hoodie stopped walking.

"Run *tick* away!" he yelled as he grabbed Hoodie's arm and pulled him along. Hoodie looked back to see Masky run after them.

"Dammit!" Masky growled as he chased after them. Hoodie's eyes widened and he started running. The two began running around random corners, hoping to confuse Masky and not get cornered at the same time. Toby eventually pulled them behind a random bookshelf and they hid there. Hoodie could feel his heart pounding out of his chest as Masky stopped in front of the bookshelf and looked around. "Dammit, where are they?!" they heard him ask. Toby grabbed a book and threw it across the aisle. Masky turned around and followed the direction of the sound.

"L-let's go," Hoodie whispered. Toby nodded and Hoodie pulled Toby's arm as they slowly started walking away from the bookshelf. Toby gasped.

"Wait!" he whispered. Hoodie stopped and waited. Toby grabbed bread, waffles, and a can of whipped cream. He then turned back to Hoodie. "Ok, *tick* let's go." Hoodie nodded and continued walking. Toby followed.

They made their way to the cash register and as Toby set everything down and paid, Hoodie looked around for Masky. It was an odd thing, though, seeing as he couldn't spot him anywhere. It was as if he had just....disappeared. Toby nudged Hoodie and motioned to the bags. Hoodie grabbed one and Toby grabbed the other. The two then walked out and made their way back to the apartment.

As the two reached the door, Toby opened Vincent's wallet and took out $20 from it. Hoodie chuckled and Toby put the wallet away as he knocked on the door. A scream was heard on the other side of the door.

"OH GOD IT'S FOXY!!!!" Mike yelled. Toby opened the door.

"Yeah, *tick* fuck you too-" he said, throwing the can of whipped cream at him. It smacked him right in the face. "*tick* Ya dick!" Hoodie started laughing. Toby smirked and handed Vincent the toaster and the bag of bread. Vincent gasped and grinned.

"YESH!" he said as he ran into the kitchen and set up the toaster. Toby chuckled and turned to Hoodie.

"I still have his *tick* wallet," he whispered and held it up. Hoodie laughed once more. Vincent stood watching the toaster.

"So lovely~" he whispered. Toby shook his head.

"Ok, he's *tick* got issues," he said. Hoodie laughed harder and ended up falling on the floor. Toby gasped. Scott turned to them.

"Stop, you'll kill the kid," he said.

"Nuu!" Toby said as he knelt down beside Hoodie. "I'm *tick* sorry!"

Hoodie coughed. "I-It's ok," he said, sitting up. "I'm fine now."

"Yay!" Toby said as he hugged Hoodie. Hoodie blushed softly. Jeremy smiled.

"Aww," they heard Mike say. They turned to him and stood up. He held the can of whipped cream in his hand. He brought it up to his mouth and sprayed some whipped cream in his mouth. Vincent smirked.

"Look at all that white stuff in your mouth~" he said.

"You sure *tick* were thirsty~" Toby said, smirking. Scott's eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD OH GOD SOMEONE PROTECT JEREBEAR'S INNOCENCE!!!!" he shouted. Jeremy stood there, confused. Hoodie lost it and fell back onto the floor. He began laughing so hard that he passed out. Everyone froze and Toby's eyes widened. He knelt back down to the floor and started shaking Hoodie. Nothing. He picked Hoodie up.

"W-Wake up!" he said. "Wake *tick* up!" There was no sort of response from Hoodie. Toby hung his head and everyone stood, staring at him. After a minute, he spoke. "*tick* Vincent. Mike. I'm giving you both *tick* 3 seconds to hide any *tick* potential weapons in the apartment before I *tick* kill you!"

"Shit!" Vincent and Mike yelled before they ran. Toby turned to Hoodie. His chest was still moving, thank goodness.

"Dammit, *tick* wake up!" Toby pleaded. "Please! It's only been *tick* one month! I can't lose *tick* you yet!" He hugged Hoodie tightly and bit his lip to prevent any cries to escape. Hoodie moved a bit. Toby turned back to Hoodie, his eyes wide. Hoodie fell limp once more. "P-Please..*tick*..wake up..*tick*.." Toby was on the verge of tears at this point. Hoodie moved again. "Please." A few tears slipped down Toby's cheeks. Hoodie moved slightly more and groaned slightly. Toby stared at him. "A-Are you *tick* o-ok?!" Hoodie slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Wha-?" was all he managed before Toby engulfed him into a hug and began smothering him in kisses. Hoodie blushed madly and gently pushed Toby away. He then returned the hug. Jeremy gasped and grinned. Scott hadn't seemed to notice as he kneeled down beside Hoodie.

"You ok kid?" he asked him. Hoodie nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I think I a-am," he said.

"Thank *tick* goodness," Toby said. Jeremy nodded.

"Hey, you two should probably get some sleep," Scott suggested. Toby nodded and wiped his eyes. "Those two idiots probably passed out in their rooms so they shouldn't be a bother." Toby and Hoodie nodded.

"I-I can s-show you b-both to the s-spare room," Jeremy said. Hoodie yawned and nodded. "C-Come on....T-This way..." He started walking down the hall. Toby picked Hoodie up bridal style and followed Jeremy. Hoodie blushed more and yawned again. He rested his head against Toby's chest and slowly closed his eyes. Jeremy opened the door to the guest bedroom. "S-Sorry it's a-a little small...."

"*tick* It's fine," Toby said. "Thank you *tick* Jeremy." Toby walked into the room and gently set him onto the bed.

"Thanks Jeremy," Hoodie whispered. Jeremy smiled.

"G-Good night," he said, closing the door behind him. Toby yawned and turned to Hoodie, who seemed to be on the verge of sleep.

"W-Were you....crying?" he heard Hoodie ask him. Toby blushed.

"N-no!" Toby said, looking away. "M-Maybe.....Y-yes." Hoodie chuckled.

"Aww," he whispered before drifting off to sleep. Toby sighed and laid down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. _I need to be more careful,_ he thought. _Can't already be losing him._ Toby closed his eyes and eventually, he drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Toby laid asleep on the floor and Hoodie shifted on the bed and continued sleeping. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from downstairs. Toby jolted awake while Hoodie didn't even budge. Toby walked over to Hoodie and nudged him.

"Wake up!" Toby whispered. Hoodie moved slightly but didn't wake up. Toby rolled his eyes before covering Hoodie's nose. "Wake *tick* up." Hoodie groaned and opened his eyes. Toby let go of his nose and Hoodie turned to him, confused. "Good, you're awake *tick*. Come on, let's go *tick* see what the hell they're *tick* doing." Hoodie nodded and got up.

Toby walked over to the door and opened it. He stuck his head out and Hoodie saw his eyes widen. Toby walked out and Hoodie followed. The two gasped at what they saw. Food stains were everywhere. Mike was passed out on the floor, Vincent was trapped behind the tv, Scott was under the coffee table and Jeremy was on the kitchen floor, trembling.

"What the hell *tick* happened here?!" Toby asked.

"J-Jeremy and Scott, a-are you guys o-ok?!" Hoodie asked. "W-What happened?"

Scott started coughing. "They *cough* came into the apartment last night *cough*!" he answered.

"What?!" Toby asked. "Who?!"

"T-T-The a-a-animatronics...." Jeremy whispered. Hoodie gasped.

"What?! *tick* How?!" Toby asked angrily. "They're not supposed to *tick* move after shifts!" A groan was heard. Everyone turned to see Mike struggling to push himself up.

"We don't know," he said before coughing. "But Freddy Fazfuck and his gang are gonna pay...." Hoodie began trembling.

"S-Shit..." Toby suddenly grabbed Hoodie and held him close.

"It's gonna be *tick* ok," he assured him. "We just need to *tick* be more prepared.....*tick* right?"

Scott shrugged. "Maybe," he said.

"Um, a little help?" Vincent asked. Everyone turned to him and saw that he was still stuck behind the tv. Mike groaned and got up. He stumbled over to the tv, grabbed Vincent and threw him out from behind. Vincent slammed onto the couch.

Hoodie had continued to tremble and Toby was trying to calm him down. Toby hugged Hoodie and Hoodie hugged him back. He kept assuring him everything was going to be alright. He then turned back to the others. "I'll help *tick* you guys clean up," he offered. "*tick* then maybe we can *tick* eat?"

Jeremy stood up slowly. "O-ok," he said. Scott crawled out from under the table and stood up.

"Ow, my back!" he groaned. Hoodie's stomach growled. He sighed and walked over to the couch. Vincent stared at him, making it obvious that he wasn't going to be moving any time soon. Hoodie suddenly threw Vincent off of the couch and laid down.

"Ow!" Vincent hissed. "Brat!" Toby glared at Vincent before he smacked him. He then ran off to go clean with Mike and Scott. Jeremy sighed and slowly walked up to Hoodie.

"W-wanna watch T-TV?" he asked. Hoodie nodded Jeremy smiled slightly and grabbed a Sailor Moon DVD. He then popped the disk into the DVD player. Vincent groaned.

"Again with the bullshit?" he asked.

"Shut up *tick* Vincent," Toby hissed as he began watching. Hoodie smacked Vincent.

"I-If I weren't so t-tired I would've killed y-you by now...." he muttered.

Vincent chuckled. "But you can't~" he replied, smirking. Hoodie rolled his eyes.

Scott wiped the stains from the walls and muttered,"Why the hell is it food?"

Mike was sweeping the floor. "How the fuck should I know?!" he snapped.

"Could the both of you shut up!" Toby yelled as he was wiping down the table. Hoodie chuckled and went back to watching the anime. Jeremy had started to help clean but continued to watch the anime. A few minutes later, Toby skid across the room with two plates of waffles in his hands.

"Guess who made *tick* waffles?" he asked, grinning. Vincent stared at them in disgust.

"I'm not going to eat those," he said. Toby gasped dramatically and turned to him. Vincent jumped and groaned.

"ENOUGH!!!!" he shouted. "I'll try some already!" Toby smiled. Hoodie said nothing but simply watched. Toby handed Hoodie a plate and was about to hand Vincent a waffle when he laughed.

"Ha-ha, nope!" he said as he placed the waffle in his mouth. Vincent stared at Toby before shaking his head.

"This is why I hate kids...." he muttered. Hoodie started eating as Toby laughed. Mike started to drink his coffee and Scott was reading the newspaper. Then a thought came to mind.

"Oh, Jeremy," he said as he turned to said male. "Don't you have work today?" Jeremy gasped.

"O-Oh man!" he said. "I-I almost forgot!" He ran to his room and shut the door. A few minutes later, Jeremy walked out. He put on his security guard hat and straightened his tie. He then glanced at the clock. "B-Bye guys....I'll b-be home later...." And with that he left. Vincent smiled.

"Good," he said. "One moron out of the apartment." Toby smacked Vincent

"Shut up!" he growled. "You're *tick* unemployed!"

"And you're a kid," Vincent retorted. "Your point being?" Toby glared at Vincent.

"Aim for the eyes!" Mike shouted. Scott rolled his eyes and tried his best not to pay attention. Hoodie continued eating.

Toby glanced up at the clock. Hoodie suddenly sighed. "You think Jeremy will be ok?" he asked Toby.

"He should *tick* be," Toby said.

"I hope so," Hoodie said, leaning against his arm.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Mike assured them. Hoodie nodded and poked at his food.

"If you really think so...." Toby stared at Hoodie and thought for a moment.

"How about...." Toby started, getting Hoodie's attention. "How about we *tick* go visit him later *tick* today?" Hoodie sat up.

"Yeah, can we?" Hoodie asked. Toby turned to Scott, who looked up from the newspaper.

"Well, no one's stopping you," he said, returning to the paper. Toby smiled and turned back to Hoodie, nodding.

"Yay!" Hoodie said as he smiled. Toby chuckled.

Of course, they were happy to go pay Jeremy a surprise visit, but who would've known it would've ended up like this....


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on *tick* Hoodie," Toby said as he tapped his shoulder. Hoodie turned to Toby, smiling. "Let's go now." Hoodie nodded and stood up. Suddenly, the phone rang. Scott got up from the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello? Hello, hello?" he said. Jeremy's frantic voice could be heard on the other end:

"Oh god! Someone help! One of the animatronics bit a kid!" Hoodie and Toy gasped. Before Scott could ask anything, the line went dead. Scott tried to call the number again, but no one answered. Toby ran out the door. Hoodie followed.

The two ran towards the pizzeria. They saw police surrounding the place and caution tape had been placed practically everywhere. The police were escorting people away from the pizzeria. Toby ran under the caution tape and past the officers. But as he neared the entrance, one of the officers noticed him. They grabbed him and shoved him back behind the caution tape.

"Hey, *tick* let us through *tick*!" Toby growled. "Our friend *tick* is in there!"

"Everyone has already been evacuated," they told them. "No one is left inside."

"Y-You're w-wrong!" Hoodie yelled as he looked around. "J-Jeremy!" Of course, there was no response.

"See!" Toy yelled. "He's not *tick* out here so he's *tick* still inside!" The people that were still around stared at him.

"Alright, we'll go send someone to look for your friend," the officer assured them as he looked around nervously. "Please keep your voice down." Toby let out a yell and kneed the police man in the gabba. He then ran into the pizzeria and began looking for Jeremy. Just as Hoodie was about to follow, more officers came to stop him. Hoodie immediately knocked them all out and ran inside.

"Jeremy?!" he yelled. "Toby?!" His voice echoed on the walls. He had no idea he was being watched. He began walking around, looking for any one of the two. He noticed the place looked completely trashed. Obviously, panic had ensued after the bite happened. Hoodie suddenly noticed a trail of blood. He hesitantly followed it, hoping it wouldn't lead him into some sort of trap.

Meanwhile, Toby was just ahead of him, looking around. "Jeremy?!" he called out. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Hoodie running towards him. He waited for him to catch up before walking again. The two began walking, looking around for Jeremy. The faint sound of metal scraping across the floor was present and Toby pulled Hoodie close to him. "Stay *tick* close, ok?" he whispered.

"A-As if I wasn't a-already doing that," Hoodie whispered with a slight nod. Toby said nothing, but continued walking. As they passed the prize counter, Toby snatched one of the flashlights. He then began flashing it at everything. Hoodie rolled his eyes and Toby continued toying with it. He gently shoved Toby and the flashlight's beam landed on the Marionette's box. The two froze, then exchanged glances before approaching the box. They lifted the lid and flashed the light inside. The Marionette sat there, seemingly lifeless. They closed the lid.

"Wow, this *tick* is actually very bright *tick* for a cheap prize counter toy *tick*....." Toby said. Hoodie nodded and looked around again. Toby shined the light again before shining it into one of the upper corners of the room. Toby suddenly nudged Hoodie's arm. Hoodie turned to Toby who pointed to a camera the light shone on. "It's *tick* moving...." At that moment, the camera moved. Hoodie and Toby quickly jumped behind the counter.

"D-do you t-think....?" Hoodie started, but his words trailed off. Toby shrugged.

"I don't *tick* know," he replied. "Come on *tick*...." He got up and walked off to the main hall. Hoodie followed. As the two walked into the corridor leading into the office, they suddenly froze. "No...."

There, standing in front of them with a smug grin plastered on his face, was the all familiar purple guy, Vincent.

"T-That's why you w-weren't home!" Hoodie said. "Y-You've been here t-the entire time!" Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Tch, what are you two doing here?" he asked them. "Why aren't you at home watching your anime or whatever?"

"Where's *tick* Jeremy?!" Toby asked Vincent. "What did you *tick* do?!" Vincent chuckled.

"The little twat had it coming," he said, grinning.

"You *tick* bastard!" Toby growled. Hoodie suddenly walked up to Vincent, gripped his shirt and pulled him down so that they were face to face.

"Vincent," Hoodie hissed. "Where the fuck is Jeremy?!" Vincent rolled his eyes again.

"How should I know?" he asked, pushing Hoodie off of him. "He was too busy being concerned about the damn kid that got bit!"

"You did *tick* it, didn't you?!" Toby asked Vincent. "You *tick* tampered with the *tick* animatronics, didn't you?!" Vincent smirked.

"Oh, I did more than just tamper~" he purred. "I reprogrammed~" At that exact moment, Toy Chica blocked the left vent, Toy Bonnie blocked the right vent, and Toy Freddy blocked the hall.

"Shit *tick*," Toby muttered.

"W-We're fucked, a-aren't we?" Hoodie asked. Vincent laughed. Hoodie glared at Vincent. "Vincent, you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Vincent shrugged and it was not Toby's turn to glare at him. Vincent's smirk turned into a wide grin.

"You can forget about your little friends," he told them. "They'll end up dead and soon you will be too!" Hoodie growled and lunged at Vincent. He punched Vincent in the face. Or, tried to. Vincent was quicker than Hoodie was, so he ended up grabbing Hoodie's fist, twisting his arm and kicking him in the face. Hoodie fell to the floor, knocked out. Toby gasped and knelt down beside him.

"H-Hoodie!" Toby cried, trying to wake him up. Vincent cackled.

"Forget about him!" he said. "When he wakes up, he'll wish I had killed him!" Toby glared at him. _Shit, now what?!_ Toby wasn't sure what to do, but whatever it was he had to do it quick and he had to do it now. _It won't matter if  he hits me, I can't feel the damn pain anyway, but I know what he's capable of.....I can still try anyway._

Toby got up and lunged at Vincent. He started throwing punches at him. Vincent swiftly dodged each swing. Toby started kicking him. He landed a few kicks, but it seemed as though Vincent had a high tolerance for pain. That or Vincent just hid his pain well. Vincent attacked Toby, landing hits on him, but they did nothing to Toby. Vincent growled and took out a knife. Toby rolled his eyes and took out his hatchets. Vincent stared at the hatchets.

"Oh shit, I forgot you even had those," he mumbled. He suddenly chuckled. "No matter. It's not like it'll make much of a difference." The two lunged at each other and continued fighting. Meanwhile, the animatronics inched closer to the fighting pair. They seemed to whisper things, but neither one noticed. Vincent suddenly kicked Toby in the chest, sending him crashing into a wall and falling beside Hoodie. He struggled to get up, but was immediately brought down by Vincent's foot. Toby looked up at Vincent, pure hatred in his eyes. He then called out for someone. Vincent cackled.

"Really?!" he asked, obviously amused by the sudden act. "Calling for help?!" He knelt down to Toby and forced him to look up at him. "You're wasting your goddamn time and breath. No one can hear you kid. Calling for help won't save you!" Toby called out again and Vincent threw him back down to the ground. He then backed away. "Just give up kid!" Toby looked at Vincent and called out for help once more. Vincent rolled his eyes. "Alright, you asked for it."

The animatronics suddenly lunged forward, screeching. Toby covered his ears and braced himself for the worst.

"S-Stop!" a voice called out from behind. The animatronics simultaneously stopped. Vincent looked around.

"What the- how?!" he asked. Toby smiled as he crawled over to Hoodie. He held him close and tried waking him up. Vincent suddenly growled as he spotted the culprit standing in the hall. "Marionette! Go back to your box you idiot!" Marionette shook his head as he took a step forward.

"No," he stated coldly. He knelt down beside Toby and Hoodie and wrapped his arms around them. He then looked up at the animatronics. "My children, why have you submitted to this foul creature? He is the reason why your friends are hurt." The animatronics began to twitch. "Snap out of this monster's curse!"

"Enough!" Vincent growled. He turned to the animatronics. " _I_ am your master! You will obey _me_! Not him!" The Marionette glared at Vincent.

"Stand up and fight my children!" he commanded. The animatronics twitched before they walked towards Vincent. Vincent backed away, staring at them wide eyed.

"N-no!" he cried. "S-stay back!" The animatronics inched closer and Vincent found himself backed up into a corner.

"What's wrong?" Marionette asked Vincent. "Are you terrified now? Now that my children are not in your control? Tch, you should be...." Toby suddenly looked up to see what was happened but the puppet covered his eyes.

"Wha-?" Toby said. Marionette looked away and all that could be heard was Vincent's screams followed by the sound of a sickening crunch. Toby clenched his teeth together in fear. Suddenly, there was silence. Toby tried peeking out to see what had been done but Marionette simply carried the two proxies away from the scene.

"I'm so sorry all of this happened," marionette said quietly.

"W-Where's *tick* Jeremy?" Toby asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Your friend, I presume?" The puppet asked him. Toby nodded. "I shall show you." He lead Toby into Kids Cove, where they found Jeremy hunched over one of the animatronics. He appeared to be fixing them. Marionette cleared his throat and Jeremy turned around.

"W-what?" He asked. "W-what are y-you d-doing here?!" Jeremy suddenly noticed Hoodie and gasped. "W-what happened to h-hoodie?!"

"We're here to *tick* get you out," Toby said quietly. "I'll tell you what *tick* happened to Hoodie later. But we have to *tick* go now..."

The marionette walked up to Jeremy and mumbled a faint apology to him while handing him a small box. Jeremy's eyes teared up. "B-but what about-" marionette shook his head.

"The place is getting closed down," he told Jeremy. "There would be no point in it. Just go...." Jeremy hung his head.

"O-ok," he whispered as he got up. The marionette motioned to all of the now present animatronics that stood behind him.

"All of us are powering down," he said. "I.....I guess this is goodbye." He gently set Hoodie down before walking back to his box. He got into it, and took one last glance at the three before closing the lid. A tear slipped down Toby's and Jeremy's cheek.

"Dammit," Toby said. "I'm gonna *tick* miss every one of *tick* them." Jeremy nodded.

"L-lets get o-out through t-the back," Jeremy said, Toby nodded and they both carried Hoodie out of the building. They then started on their way home.


	16. Chapter 16

Jeremy and Toby were completely drained of energy by the time they got back to the apartment. They set Hoodie down gently in front of the door and as soon as Jeremy opened the door, he as tackled in hugs by Scott and Mike.

"Oh god, you're alive!" the two said in unison. Jeremy said nothing, but instead hung his head and sighed. Scott and Mike let go of Jeremy and noticed the two proxies at the door. Mike walked out and turned to the two.

"So, are you guys gonna come in, or....?" Mike asked. Toby didn't say anything. He got up and tried to carry Hoodie the best he could. Jeremy walked back out and helped Toby. Scott and Mike watched as Jeremy and Toby set Hoodie down on the couch.

"You guys alright?" Scott asked. Again, there as no response from either of them. Suddenly, both Jeremy and Toby dropped to the ground, exhausted. Mike and Scott immediately went to Jeremy. "Come one buddy. Let's get you in bed," Scott said as he was about to lift Jeremy up. Mike shoved him and picked Jeremy up instead. He then left the room, leaving Scott slightly confused. He shrugged and turned to Toby, who was inching his way over to the couch. Scott sighed and lifted him up before setting him down on top of Hoodie. Toby instantly snuggled into Hoodie's chest and drifted off to sleep. Scott stared in wonder as Mike walked into the room. He saw the two on the couch and got out his phone before snapping a picture and dragging Scott into the kitchen.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"I saw we wake 'em up with an air horn."

"What? No mike. Just nudge them."

"Scott they're not gonna wake up with a simple nudge! I mean, if we _shove_ them-"

"No Mike."

"Scott-"

"Just go wake up Jeremy!"

"Tch, fine."

Scott watched as Mike left the room. He turned back to the two proxies and began shaking them. "Hey guys, wake up," Scott said. Nothing. Scott continued shaking them and repeated himself, this time louder. Toby groaned and turned around, mumbling something. Scott continued to shake them. Toby groaned again and buried his face into Hoodie's chest. This woke Hoodie up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Scott?" he asked.

"Good, you're awake," Scott said as he stopped shaking them. "Wake up your friend. Dinner's ready." Scott got up and walked back into the kitchen. Hoodie blinked before turning to Toby.

"Toby," he said as he nudged him. Toby hummed in response. "That's hurts." Toby immediately sat up.

"Oh, I'm *tick* sorry," Toby apologized before getting off of Hoodie. Hoodie sat up and stared at the floor. He couldn't remember much of anything except Vincent knocking him out, which explains why his face was now throbbing with pain. He held a hand up to his face and stifled a groan. "Y-You *tick* ok?" Toby asked him. Hoodie nodded and closed his eyes.

At that moment, Jeremy and Mike walked into the room. A faint pink was visible on Jeremy's face. Jeremy turned to see Hoodie and Toby on the couch. He walked over to them. "A-Are you o-ok H-Hoodie?" Jeremy asked him. Hoodie nodded again and opened his eyes.

"So, what's for dinner?" Hoodie asked.

"Chicken," Scott replied as he set plates down on the table. Hoodie nodded and got up. Toby got up and helped Hoodie stand. Mike stared at the two but said nothing. The four walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Jeremy turned the tv on and Toby hung half of his body off of the chair so that he could see the screen. Jeremy had a prefect view.

They all began to eat. The chicken wasn't half bad and Hoodie began to feel a little better afterwards. Jeremy and Toby continued to watch tv as the others got the plates and set them in the sink. Mike and Scott looked at each other. Hoodie immediately backed away, knowing what was to come next.

"It's your turn."

"No it's not. I did them last week. Now it's your turn."

"No, _I_ did 'em last week."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh my god! Stop whining and just do them!"

"Exactly! So go do 'em!"

Hoodie watched as the two argued about the dishes. Hoodie looked around the kitchen and saw a chart on the wall. He walked over to it and saw that everyone's names were up there and each were assigned chores on specific days. He also noticed that it was Vincent's turn to wash the dishes. Hoodie's eyes widened. _Shit,_ he thought as he backed away. Suddenly-

"Let's look at what the chart says!"

"Alright fine!"

Mike and Scott stomped over to the chart, shoving Hoodie out of the way.

"Look, see! It's not my turn!

"It isn't mine either! And look, it ain't Jeremy's either!"

"Ok, I'm not even going to question that you said "isn't" and "ain't" in the same sentence. What I am going to question is why Vincent isn't here when it's his turn." Jeremy and Toby's heads snapped in their direction. Toby was wide eyed while Jeremy had exclamation points. Scott and Mike turned around and Toby and Jeremy acted like they had heard nothing.

"Any of you guys know where purple gay is?" Mike asked. Scott slapped Mike on the back of the head. Mike yelped slightly before glaring at Scott and muttering something incoherent which caused a faint blush to appear on Scott's cheeks. Jeremy and Toby shook their heads vigorously, not noticing. Hoodie noticed, but didn't point it out and simply shrugged.

"I thought he was here with you guys," he said. Mike and Scott sighed.

"The fucker must've known and decided to hide out 'till tomorrow or something," Mike muttered.

"But why would Vincent do that?" Scott asked him. "He always does the dishes regardless if he liked it or not."

"Maybe something made him realize that doing the dishes was stupid."

"He's always known that."

"Well I'm just sayin'!"

Scott and Mike continued quarreling. Hoodie walked to the guest room. Toby followed after. The second the door closed, Toby fell face first onto the bed and began trembling. Hoodie walked over to him before lifting him up and hugging him. Toby immediately wiped his eyes and mumbled,"Why the *tick* fuck do I *tick* miss him?" Hoodie shrugged, unsure of what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Hoodie asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "What happened after I was knocked out?" Toby looked up at him, eyes threatening to spill tears. "O-Ok, I p-probably shouldn't have a-asked...." Toby rested his head on Hoodie's chest and let out a shaky breath.

"I-ll *tick* tell y-you what h-happened."


	17. Chapter 17

"So, you have no idea what happened to him?" Hoodie asked. Toby nodded. "And that's why you and Jeremy...." Toby nodded again and sighed.

"I just *tick* hope they don't....." Toby's words trailed off, but Hoodie understood.

"They'll have to find out eventually," he said quietly. Toby buried his face in Hoodie's shoulder. Hoodie pulled him close and sighed. "So....What now?" Toby shrugged and looked up at Hoodie.  A tear streamed down his cheek. Hoodie wiped his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Toby blushed slightly and hugged hoodie. Hoodie hugged him back.

There was silence for a few minutes before it was interrupted by loud shouting. Hoodie groaned. Toby hugged Hoodie tighter and Hoodie rubbed his back gently. The shouting grew louder until there was a sound of glass breaking. Toby flinched at this. Hoodie turned back to Toby.

"Don't worry, I don't think they'll find out too soon," he murmured. Toby looked up at him.

"How can you *tick* be so sure?" Toby asked.

"Well, I'm not," hoodie admitted. Toby looked down again, trying to calm himself. He suddenly yawned. Hoodie looked at him. "Tired?" He asked Toby. Tony shook his head vigorously. "You sure?" Toby nodded. Hoodie stared at him for a minute before resting his head on Toby's. Toby smiled slightly and opened his mouth to say something when he yawned again. Hoodie stared at Toby.

"I-I'm not *tick* t-tired I swear!" Toby insisted. Hoodie chuckled. "W-what?! *tick* I-I'm being serious!" Hoodie chuckled again. Toby blushed slightly before booping Hoodie's nose. Hoodie blinked before booping Toby's nose. Toby blushed before tackling Hoodie into a hug, causing him to push them onto the bed. Hoodie yelped in surprise before laughing and hugging Toby back. The two continued to do this for quite some time before the door was opened, revealing mike.

"Hey, Jeremy sent me here to see if you're-" Mike froze. Toby was the first to notice. He buried his face into Hoodie's chest, causing Hoodie to look up and see Mike.

"Privacy *tick* please!" Toby said. "Pervert!" Hoodie looked around before grabbing a rock and throwing it at Mike. Mike yelped and ducked.

"You're crazy!" he yelled.

"All the *tick* best people *tick* are!" Toby yelled. "Now *tick* go!"

"Fine!" Mike yelled as he closed the door and ran off towards the living room. Jeremy and Scott looked up.

"What happened?" Scott asked. Mike didn't reply, but instead sat down on the couch.

"T-Told you that y-you should've k-knocked, M-Mike," Jeremy said quietly. Mike rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Whatever," Mike grumbled.

Toby peeked out. "H-he's gone, *tick* r-right?" He asked. Hoodie nodded. Toby  let out a sigh of relief. Hoodie stared at the door. "What? *tick* waiting for *tick* something else?" Hoodie shrugged and turned to Toby.

"Hey, how about we get some sleep?" Hoodie suggested. Toby nodded. The two shifted so that they were comfortable. During this, they didn't hear the approaching footsteps. "Night Toby," hoodie whispered.

"Night hoodie," Toby whispered back. "I *tick* love you." He yawned and closed his eyes. Hoodie smiled, failing to hear the door creak open.

"I love you too Toby," he murmured as he placed a kiss on his forehead. Toby smiled.

Mike chuckled as he turned to the other two. "See, told you two," he said, grinning.

"Aw~" Jeremy said, smiling. Scott sighed and handed Mike $20. Jeremy turned to them. "W-Wait, you didn't k-know that?" Scott and Mike shook their heads.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?!" Scott asked crossly.

"B-Because-" Jeremy was stopped short by someone clearing their throat. The three looked to see Hoodie staring at them.

"Do you mind?" he asked. Toby looked up slightly.

"Perverts!" He yelled. "*tick* all of you! Except *tick* for Jeremy." Mike rolled his eyes. Toby got out one of his hatchets and threw it at Mike. Scott and Jeremy screamed and jumped out of the way. Mike tried to do the same, but ended up getting hit with the handle of the hatchet. He dropped to the ground groaning in pain. "Bullseye!" Hoodie laughed as the other two came back.

"Could you please leave before we end up causing any of you any further pain?" he asked as politely as he could. Jeremy and Scott nodded and walked off. Mike got up, still groaning, and looked at the two before grinning.

"B-be sure to u-use protection!" he teased as he ran off.

"You *tick* little shit!" Toby growled a he proceeded to run after Mike. Hoodie held him back, sighing.

"It's not worth it Toby," he told him. Toby sighed angrily and looked up at Hoodie who was avoiding eye contact.

"H-Hoodie?" he asked. Said proxy looked down. "I *tick* love you." Hoodie chuckled.

"I love you too Toby," he said as he ruffled Toby's hair. He the got up and grabbed Toby's hatchet and closing the door. He held it out in front of Toby, waiting for him to take it. Toby stared at the hatchet before pulling it. Hoodie ended up falling on top of Toby, hatchet still in hand. Before Hoodie could say or do anything, Toby grabbed the hatchet and set it down on the floor. He then cuddled with Hoodie and closed his eyes. Hoodie blushed but didn't protest. He then shifted so that they were laying beside each other

"Night Toby," he whispered.

"Night *tick* Hoodie," Toby whispered before drifting off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a cold morning. The earth was silent, except for the occasional distant hum of a car passing by. The sun had decided it wouldn't show its face for the day, meaning the entire day would be cool. It also meant that there would be a small chance of rain. A very _small_ chance.

Hoodie and Toby lay in each others arms, still asleep. It seemed as though nothing could interrupt the peace. But, they _were_ sleeping under the same roof as Mike Schmidt, so there were many things that could disrupt their peaceful sleep.

"Mike, go wake up the other two, will you?" Scott asked him. Mike groaned.

"Why me?" he whined.

"Jeremy's still asleep, that's why."

"Why can't you do it?!"

"Because I'm cooking. Now get your ass over there and wake them up, dammit!" Mike groaned once more before trudging over to the guest room. He reached for the doorknob and turned. It was locked. Mike was confused for a split second before remembering the events that had taken place the night before. An evil grin spread across Mike's face as he walked off to find the keys.

He quietly made his way into his shared room and grabbed the keys. He then walked out, but froze when he stepped on a creaking board. He heard Jeremy groan and turn in his bed. He looked back to see Jeremy still asleep. He let out a sigh of relief and walked out of the room.

As he stood in front of the door, he decided to knock on he door. So, he did just that. On the other side, Hoodie and Toby simply groaned but continued sleeping. Mike knocked harder. Toby groaned again and began to talk in his sleep.

"Go *tick* away," he said. Mike rolled his eyes and unlocked he door. Toby instantly woke up and stared at the door. The door swung open to reveal a grinning Mike.

"Rise and shine lovebirds!" he said mockingly. Toby glared at him.

"S-shut up," Toby muttered as he flipped Mike off.

"Ouch, that hurts," Mike replied sarcastically. Hoodie woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't *tick* give a fuck! *tick* Go away!" Toby yelled. Mike shook his head and leaned against the doorway.

"So how was...." his words trailed off as he made certain hand motions. Toby glared at him. Hoodie, being half awake, was slightly confused.

"I will *tick* rip your heart *tick* out," he growled.

"Wait, what's going on?" Hoodie asked.

"Well, you both were so 'tired' to move _so...._ that was the only explanation, right?" Mike asked.

"We don't *tick* sleep much, *tick* alright?!" Toby protested. Hoodie sat up, now fully awake.

"You know Mike, you're like that too most of the time and we know for a fact that you don't get laid," Hoodie told him with a straight face. Toby's eyes widened and he covered his mouth to prevent any giggles coming out. From the kitchen, hysterical laughter could be heard, causing Toby to burst out laughing. Mike stared at Hoodie, who smirked.

"Well, no breakfast for you two," Mike said simply. Hoodie shrugged.

"J-Just don't *tick* touch my w-waffles *tick* then no one *tick* d-dies," Toby said as he desperately tried to stop laughing. "S-specifically from *tick* a-a hatchet to the f-face." Mike nodded and left. Hoodie started chuckling and Toby lied back down. He then let out one last laugh before yawning. Hoodie turned to him. Toby sighed and decided to surrender. He reached out to Hoodie, insisting he lay with him. Hoodie nodded and lay down beside him. Toby rested his head on Hoodie's chest and sighed as he closed his eyes.

Hoodie watched as Toby fell back asleep. Once he was sure he had, Hoodie carefully got up and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He then walked out of the room, closing the door carefully behind him. He made his way towards the kitchen and saw everyone eating at the table. He rubbed the back of his head before walking over to grab a cup of water. Jeremy was the first to notice him.

"M-Morning," he said quietly. Hoodie turned to Jeremy, smiling.

"Morning Jeremy," he said. Scott turned to Hoodie.

"Sleep well?" he asked, taking a sip from his coffee. Hoodie nodded.

"How about you guys?" he asked.

"F-Fine," Jeremy replied.

"Pretty good I guess," Scott said, shrugging. Hoodie stared at Mike and took a sip from his water as he waited for his response.

"Like a rock," he said, glaring. Hoodie smiled and took another sip from his water. Mike looked around and noticed Toby wasn't there. "Hey, where's the other one?"

"Fell back asleep," Hoodie replied.

"He's really tired, huh?" Scott asked him. Hoodie nodded. Jeremy nudged Scott and pointed at the newspaper. Scott handed him the newspaper and Jeremy began flipping through it. There was silence for a few minutes before Mike remembered something.

"Hey, when's the rent due?" he asked.

"I-in a w-week," Jeremy answered. Mike's eyes widened.

"Shit." Scott sighed and turned on the news.

"The famous pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is going to shut down for good by noon tomorrow. Supposedly, one of the members of Freddy's crew bit the frontal lobe off of a child in a malfunction." Jeremy froze and Hoodie's eyes widened as he continued sipping his water. "We have no suspects except for two people we found at the scene who had assaulted some officers. This video was taken by a young teen who was at the pizzeria during this crisis." It was Hoodie's turn to freeze as the screen showed Toby kneeing one officer and Hoodie knocking out multiple before running inside the pizzeria. "If anyone has seen these two, please contact the police right away." The news report ended and everyone fell silent. Scott and Mike glanced at each other, then turned to look at Hoodie.

"Well damn, it wouldn't be that surprising if the other one did crazy shit like that but I didn't think  _you'd_ beat up a cop or even _several_ ," Mike said.

"S-Shut up!" Hoodie hissed. "I p-panicked!"

"D-Did this happen w-while I was i-inside?" Jeremy asked him. Hoodie nodded. Scott rubbed his chin and debated whether or not he should call the cops.

"You know, if they reward us nicely, we turn em in," Mike said. Hoodie glared at Mike. At that moment, Toby walked in, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Everyone turned to him. Toby looked around and noticed everyone staring.

"Why id everyone *tick* staring?" he asked.

"Well, we're wanted criminals apparently," Hoodie said quietly. Toby rolled his eyes.

"We were wanted for *tick* murder, tell me something *tick* I _didn't_ already know," he said. As soon as he said them, he immediately regret it.

"Wait, what?!" Scott asked.

"Nothing!" Toby yelled.

"Y-you're not really g-gonna turn them i-in, a-are you?" Jeremy asked as he turned to Mike.

"We need the money," Mike said. "It's either them or us." Toby turned to Hoodie.

"What's-"

"Someone videotaped us beating up the cop and now Mike wants to turn us in," Hoodie said. He then quietly muttered,"Why am I not surprised?" He hadn't expected Mike to hear him.

"Hey, if it wasn't for anime nerd over here, we wouldn't be in this situation!" he growled. "We should've never met you! It was fine with just the four of us and now Vincent's missing and-" Mike stopped and something in his mind clicked. "Did you kill him along with all the other people you've murdered?!"

"Hey, we didn't *tick* do shit to you!" Toby hissed. "Besides, Vincent *tick* deserved what was coming to him!"

"AHA!" Mike yelled. "See! You _did_ kill him!" Mike got up and grabbed Toby by his sweater and lifted him into the air. "You little shit ruined everything!"

"Ruined tick* what?!" Toby asked angrily. "What did I ruin?! Everything?! Everything is only what you believe it to be! What you've seen and what you've done, not what other people have!"

"M-Mike, put h-him down!" Jeremy pleaded.

"Mike, calm down!" Scott said. "He's right, he didn't do anything wrong!" Mike growled in response. Hoodie grabbed Toby and pried him out of Mike's hands.

"So, what? You want us to leave?" Hoodie asked him as calmly as he could. "I mean, that would make it so much easier for you, wouldn't it? Is that what you want?"

"Not just for you to leave," Mike said. "But for you to never see us again! You're killers-"

"And so was *tick* Vincent!" Toby interrupted. "But you *tick* let him stay. He *tick* killed 5 kids! Then he *tick* stuffed them into the *tick* animatronics from the first *tick* pizzeria! It says so on *tick* the newspaper! _We_ haven't killed *tick* any kids!" Toby motioned to himself and Hoodie. "That's just *tick* wrong!"

"He was our friend!" Mike countered.

"Oh, so *tick* I guess we're not good enough *tick* to be your friends?!" Toby growled. "Is that *tick* it?!" Hoodie held Toby back. Scott then spoke up.

"Both of you stop!" he yelled. Mike growled and Toby glared at him. "This has to stop. No one is leaving, no one is going to call the cops." Jeremy let out a sigh of relief. Hoodie said nothing, but instead pulled Toby towards the room. He leaned against the door and sighed.

"Hoodie?" Toby asked. Hoodie looked up. "Don't feel *tick* bad, alright?" Hoodie shrugged. Toby frowned slightly before hugging him. Hoodie hugged back and rested his head on Toby's. There was silence for a few minutes before Toby spoke up again. "Sometimes I *tick* really wonder what's happening at *tick* the mansion right now....."

"Utter chaos as usual," Hoodie murmured.

"Yeah, but it isn't *tick* that fun when you're not the one *tick* causing it," Toby told him. Hoodie nodded and ruffled his hair. Toby blushed slightly before looking up at him. "You think Slender *tick* misses us?" Hoodie shrugged.

"Probably not," Hoodie replied. "I mean, considering the other things he has to worry about." Toby nodded and continued staring at Hoodie. Hoodie looked at him. "What?" Toby leaned and kissed Hoodie. This caught Hoodie off guard. He blushed but didn't hesitate to kiss back. The sudden sound of a camera going off snapped them out of it. They stopped and turned to see Mike standing there, his hands behind his back. Toby glared at him.

"Jesus Christ dude, chill," Mike told him.

"What do you want?" Hoodie asked him.

"I want to....apologize...." Mike said, staring down at the floor. Toby raised an eyebrow at him. Neither proxy said anything, so Mike continued. "Look, I'm sorry. I was....scared and greedy as hell. When Vincent didn't come back.....and then the news.....I just started jumping to conclusions...." Mike's words trailed off. Toby sighed.

"I-It's ok Mike," Hoodie said quietly.

"Vincent did it," Toby blurted out. Mike looked up.

"Did what?" he asked. Toby and Hoodie exchanged glances before Toby let out a sigh and explained what had happened to Vincent. Mike's eyes widened. "But....why would he even-"

"We don't know," Hoodie said. Mike stared down at the floor, letting the information sink in.

"And you guys haven't seen him since?" he suddenly asked. Toby and Hoodie shook their heads.

"We're sorry Mike," Hoodie said. Mike nodded.

"Ok....I believe you," he said. "And again.....I'm sorry."

"We forgive you," Toby assured him. "And I'm sorry for yelling. It's a force of habit." Mike nodded.

"Ok.....also, I may or may not have snapped a picture of you two....."

"Remember how I said I apologized? That apology just expired." Mike ran off to join Scott and Jeremy. Toby chuckled and turned back to Hoodie. "Now, where were we?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Now, where were we?"

"Going back to making out," a voice said. Hoodie and Toby jumped slightly before turning to see Masky standing in front of the window.

"What the-?" was all Hoodie managed to say before Toby interrupted.

"Masky, what the *tick* hell are you doing *tick* here?!" he demanded. Masky stared at them.

"I'm here to bring you both home," he stated simply.

"What?! But we don't *tick* want to leave!" Toby cried as he hugged Hoodie. "Remember Slender said that *tick* we could spend some time *tick* in the world and we like it here!"

"He had said _some_ time, not _all_ time," Masky said harshly.

"We haven't even been here for two weeks Masky," Hoodie pointed out.

"I know, but Slender called us back," he said. Toby looked at him.

"Did he?" he asked suspiciously. "Or do you just *tick* want to leave early?"

"Doesn't matter if I do or don't," Masky replied. "Even if I preferably _do,_ there's no changing the fact that we haven't done what he initially assigned us to do!"

"Which *tick* was?" Toby asked. There was no response for a few minutes.

"Shit," Hoodie groaned. "He's got a point....."

"Exactly," Masky said. "So let's go."

"But I *tick* don't wanna!" Toby whined.

"Well, you don't have a choice!" Masky hissed. "And neither does Hoodie, so let's go!" Toby suddenly pulled away from Hoodie and took a few steps towards Masky. Hoodie noticed his fists were clenched and walked over to Toby to hold him back. Masky glared at the shorter proxy. "What are you gonna do, huh?" Toby growled in response and kicked Masky in the groin. Masky yelped and fell to the ground, cursing. Toby is just about ready to attack Masky when Hoodie pulls him back.

"T-Toby, stop!" he pleads. Masky groans as he gets up.

"Dammit, if you two love it here so much then why don't you just tell Slender yourself?!" he growled. Toby stared at Masky.

"Masky, why *tick* are you so different *tick* now?" he asked. Masky stared back at Toby.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Masky hisses. " _I'm_ the one that's different?! Bullshit!"

"M-Masky-"

"Stop *tick* it! We don't want to *tick* go back to the mansion!"

"Stop what? Seeing through your goddamn lies?! You won't survive! That Mike Schmidt guy will turn you both in and then what?"

"We're done for...." Hoodie said quietly. Toby shook his head.

"He wouldn't *tick* do that!" he insisted. "He's our *tick* friend!" He turned back to Masky. "Unlike you." That did it. Masky let out a yell and tackled Toby onto the ground. He then began punching him in the face. Hoodie tried to pull Masky off of Toby, which worked but ended getting him a punch in the face.

Hoodie staggered back slightly and stared at Masky, who had now froze in place. There was silence for a minute or two before Masky broke it. "Hoodie I'm-" He didn't finish his sentence. Hoodie punched Masky in the face and kicked him down to the ground. Masky fell flat on his back and before he could get up, Hoodie pinned him down and continued to punch him. Toby stared wide eyed as Masky desperately tried to push Hoodie off of him. Albeit, it was no use. The one punch had caused Hoodie to snap, Masky knew.

As Hoodie continued to throw punches, Masky began to cough up blood. At this, Hoodie stopped and was suddenly snapped back into reality. He immediately got off of Masky, who coughed up more blood. Hoodie noticed Toby standing in the corner of the room, trembling slightly. Hoodie turned his attention back to Masky, who was slowly getting up. The two stared at each other briefly before Masky turned away. He walked over to the window and said,"Don't think you two are off the hook yet. I'll find a way to get you both back to the mansion, dead or alive." As he climbed out the window, he looked back at Hoodie. "I'm sorry Hoodie. I really am." Masky then disappeared from view. Toby and Hoodie ran to the window and looked out, but didn't see Masky anywhere.

Hoodie backed away from the window and sat down on the bed. Toby closed the window and sat down beside Hoodie. "H-Hey, it's *tick* alright," Toby assured him. Hoodie shrugged. Toby frowned. "L-Look, I'm *tick* s-sorry...." Hoodie turned to Toby.

"W-What's gonna happen t-to us?" he asked quietly. Toby looked down at the ground.

"I *tick*don't know," he whispered. Hoodie buried his face into his hands. Toby hugged him and sighed. "We're gonna *tick* be alright. I swear."

"How can you be so sure?" Hoodie asked as he took his face out of his hands. Toby shrugged.

The door to the room opened and Toby and Hoodie looked up to see the other three occupants of the apartment, standing there with scared looks on their faces.

"Hey, um, you guys alright?" Scott asked while standing in front of the other two. Hoodie shrugged while Toby nodded.

"What was with all of the fucking noises we heard then?" Mike asked.

"What *tick* noises?" Toby asked.

"It sounded like a fight happened in here," Scott told them. He then looked around the room to see if there was any evidence of that happening, which there was. "Why is there blood on the floor?"

"Where?" Toby and Hoodie said in unison as they looked around. Scott then pointed down a few feet away from them and Hoodie froze. "Uh...." Neither one could come up with a reasonable explanation for it.

"So something _did_ happen!" Mike said as he stared at the two. "But what?"

"D-D-Did s-someone b-b-break i-in?" Jeremy asked. Everyone turned to him.

"What *tick* suggests that?" asked Toby.

"I-I-I heard a-another voice i-in h-h-here," Jeremy stated simply. Hoodie and Toby glanced at each other before turned back to Jeremy.

"M-Maybe," Hoodie said quietly.

"Who was it?" Mike asked, fairly curious now. "And which one of you beat him up? The same one who beat the cops?"

"S-SHUT UP!" Hoodie yelled as he buried his face again. Toby glared at Mike, who hid behind Scott. Scott sighed.

"Well, as long as no one was killed...." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not gonna hold it against you or anything, but can you at least tell us if someone _does_ break in instead of trying to deal with it yourselves?"

"Well, it *tick* just sort of happened *tick* so...." Hoodie let out a muffled groan, to which Toby hugged him again.

"Alright, but still....."

Scott and Mike walked off but Jeremy still stood in the doorway. He walked in and stood beside the two. "A-Are you two g-g-going to be o-ok?" he asked. The two shrugged. "Y-You know w-we're h-here if y-you guys n-need u-us, r-right?" They both nodded. Jeremy smiled slightly. "C-Come on, h-how about some w-w-waffles?" Toby gasped and nodded, grinning. Hoodie shrugged again before looking up. Jeremy pat his back gently before getting up and walking out of the room. Toby stood up, urging Hoodie to get up as well. Hoodie did and the two walked out and headed towards the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the day went by quickly. No one said anything about any fighting and there weren't anymore afterwards. Hoodie thought about what Masky had told them and increasingly grew worried. Toby, on the other hand, forgot about it after a while.

So, while Toby was sleeping soundly against Hoodie's chest, Hoodie laid awake, staring at the ceiling and occasionally the window. By the time Hoodie did drift off to sleep, it was about the early hours in the morning.

By the time the two woke back up, it was almost ten. Toby sat up and stretched. Hoodie rubbed his eyes and forced himself to wake. Toby turned to Hoodie. "You *tick* ok?" he asked. Hoodie nodded and nothing more was said. The two got up and suddenly heard a loud thump. "What was *tick* that?" Hoodie shrugged.

"I h-hope it isn't M-Masky," he said quietly. The two walked out of the room.

"M-Mike, w-what are you d-doing?" they heard Jeremy ask. There was a loud gasp and then,"M-MIKE!!!"

"Not Masky *tick* but someone else *tick* who's name begins *tick* with M," Toby muttered. They walked into the living room to see an....odd sight. There were bottles strewn about the room and Mike was holding one. Scott was holding him back from Jeremy, who was also a few feet from him.

"Hey, *hic* where's the party? *hic*," Mike slurred.

"He's drunk *tick*, isn't he?" Toby asked.

"Are you serious?" Hoodie asked. Scott nodded and Hoodie shook his head. "Goddammit, Mike." Scott continued holding him back.

"Pull yourself together man!" he told Mike. Mike turned to Jeremy.

"Hey, *hic* did you sit in a *hic* pile of sugar?" he asked him. Scott's eye widened.

"U-Uh, n-no..." Jeremy said, a question mark appearing on his face.

"Oh no," Scott said.

"Because you got a *hic* sweet ass~," Mike said. Jeremy blushed immensely and buried his face in his hands. Hoodie groaned.

"Can I *tick* cut off his *tick* dick?" Toby asked.

"*hic* aww c'mon now *hic* don't do that~," Mike said.

"Who the hell gets drunk this early?!" Scott asked.

"Apparently Mike does," Hoodie said quietly. Toby groaned.

"Jeremy, go hide," Toby ordered. Jeremy opened his mouth to say something but Toby grabbed Jeremy and walked him to his room. He came back a minute later. Mike began doing a lot of sexual gestures and Hoodie facepalmed and tried to act like he didn't see anything.

Toby walked up to Mike and kicked him in his groin. Mike groaned and nearly fell forward. Scott held him up. "Thanks," Scott said. Toby nodded. Hoodie began backing away.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now," he said. "The last thing I need is for him to flirt with me."

"If he does, *tick* he's a dead man," Toby said. At that moment, Mike winked at Hoodie. Toby clenched his fists. "Scott, hold him *tick* down while I *tick* hack him to pieces!"

"No, don't do that!" Scott pleaded. "Just knock him out!" Toby kicked Mike in the face and walked over to Hoodie, hugging him.

"You're *tick* mine," Toby growled. Hoodie blushed slightly. "I knocked him *tick* out so he won't be *tick* a problem....for now." Hoodie nodded.

"Should we check on Jeremy?" Hoodie asked. Toby nodded and walked over to his room. He knocked and waited. Jeremy opened the door, rubbing his "eyes".

"S-Sorry," he said, blushing slightly. "I-I took a n-nap."

"Aww~," Toby said, smiling. "Why the *tick* hell are you so *tick* childlike?" Jeremy shrugged.

As the two continued talking, Hoodie sat down on the couch, waiting. There wasn't much to do at the time. Masky wouldn't be showing for a while and Mike would be out for a few hours until something woke him up. Hoodie rubbed his eyes and laid down. He yawned before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Toby walked into the living room. He saw Hoodie on the couch and smiled. He made his way over to the couch and sat down beside the couch. Hoodie jolted awake and sat up. Toby jumped back slightly. "S-Sorry," Hoodie said as he laid back down. Toby rested his head on Hoodie's chest and let out a sigh. The two stayed like that for a while before Hoodie spoke. "I love you, Toby." Toby smiled.

"I-I love you too Hoodie," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy lately but I wanted to update something, so yeah. Really, this is just a filler chapter, but eh *shrugs*. Again, sorry. But anyway, I'll try to update soon, ok? Ok.


	21. Chapter 21

There was the sound of muffled arguing going on. Hoodie opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying down on the couch with Toby in his arms, who was fast asleep. The room was dark. The only light source that barely lit the room was coming from the kitchen. It seemed as though the voices were coming from there as well. Hoodie tried listening in to the conversation but found that he couldn't hear them so he just gave up. Instead,  he gently ran a hand through Toby's hair.

The sound of chairs being moved startled Hoodie. He looked up to see the three guys in the doorway, staring into the living room.

"H-Hoodie?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah?" Hoodie asked. The three let out a sigh of relief. "What?" The three shook their heads. Before Hoodie could ask, Toby yawned and rubbed his eyes. Hoodie looked down at him. "Hey, sleepy head." Toby grunted in response and rested his head back onto Hoodie's chest. Hoodie chuckled. "Come on, let's get up."

"No," Toby muttered as he began drifting back to sleep. Hoodie rolled his eyes and stood up. Toby yelped as he fell off of Hoodie. Hoodie picked Toby up and set him down onto the couch. Toby gripped his arm. "No! Don't you *tick* leave!" Hoodie looked at Toby. 

"Toby-"

"No!"

"Tob-"

"I said *tick* no!"

"To-"

"NO!"

 **"TOBY!"** Said person jumped and looked up. Hoodie's frown seemed to have deepened somehow. Toby let go.

"H-How about s-some w-waffles?" Jeremy asked. Hoodie turned to him and nodded. Jeremy walked back into the kitchen.

"Waffles?" Mike asked. " _Again?"_ Hoodie and Toby nodded. Toby sat up and pulled Hoodie down beside him. Scott sighed and walked into the kitchen. Mike still stood there, watching the two.

"Something *tick* you want?" Toby asked, slightly irritated. Mike shrugged before looking into the kitchen. Toby sighed and turned to Hoodie. "Hoodie?" Hoodie turned to him. "You're *tick* not mad *tick* are you?" Hoodie shook his head. Toby hugged him and sighed again.

Jeremy walked into the room holding a plate of waffles. He handed it to Hoodie, who handed it to Toby. Toby grinned and began stuffing his face with waffles. Hoodie groaned and tried to stop Toby from possibly suffocating himself. Jeremy giggled softly while Mike and Scott just shook their heads. Scott then turned to Jeremy.

"No job openings?" he asked. "None? At all?" Jeremy sighed and nodded.

"No!" Mike suddenly yelled out. Everyone turned to him. Mike picked Jeremy up, who let out a squeak in surprise, and walked over to Hoodie and Toby. The two, out of surprise, got off of the couch and out of his way. Mike set Jeremy down onto the couch saying,"Sit the fuck down." He then ran out of the room. A minute later, he came back with a blanket, a Sailor Moon DVD, and a box containing manga. Mike handed Jeremy the DVD and wrapped the blanket around Jeremy. "Goddammit."  He then handed Jeremy the box. "Here are your fucking mangoes and shit." He then ruffled Jeremy's hair and walked out of the room. Jeremy sat on the couch confused. His face was flushed pure red. Scott and Hoodie stood in place, both being very confused. Toby smiled and quietly murmured,"I ship it."

Scott, suddenly realizing he was mobile again, snatched up the newspaper and skimmed through it. "I swear, what's up with this town?" he muttered. "One day, job openings everywhere and the next, nothing."

"M-Maybe the positions a-are already f-filled up," Jeremy suggested. He was currently placing the DVD into the player to watch it. Scott shrugged.

"Maybe they'll *tick* open up the pizzeria *tick* again," Toby said.

"You really think they'll open again after an incident like that?" Scott asked him. Toby shrugged.

"The kid *tick* didn't really *tick*  _die,_ " he pointed out. "Maybe they just *tick* need to fix the *tick* animatronics." Scott sighed.

"Well, for now, we've got nothing available," he said, standing up. "I'm gonna go to my room." He walked out. Jeremy went back to watching his DVD. Toby turned to Hoodie and gently pecked his cheek. Hoodie smiled a bit.

"Can we *tick* go to the *tick* room?" Toby asked. Hoodie nodded and the two walked to the room. Once inside, the two kissed. Hoodie chuckled as Toby pulled away. He closed the door. Toby jumped onto the bed. Hoodie laughed.

"Now what?" Hoodie asked Toby.

"I *tick* don't know," he said.

"You sure?" Hoodie asked. "I mean, there's a reason you wanted to come back, isn't there?" Toby giggled and looked up.

"Just want to *tick* spend more time with *tick* you," he said. Hoodie laughed.

"You do," he pointed out. "Most of it is spent sleeping, though." Hoodie sat down on the edge of the bed. "Is that what you wanted to do? Come back here and sleep? I mean, we slept most of the day and I'm not really tired."

"Well, I mean, *tick* we wouldn't be *tick* able to do *tick* it over there," Toby murmured. Hoodie turned to Toby.

"I guess not since Jeremy's there now and we can't just ask him to move over to make ourselves comfortable eno-"

"Not that *tick* dummy!" Toby interrupted, throwing a pillow at Hoodie. It hit him softly on the side of the head. Hoodie stared at Toby.

"What do you mean then?" Toby sat up and smirked.

"Well, I'll show you."


	22. Chapter 22

"They simply refuse in coming back?" Slenderman asked as he turned to look at Masky.

"Toby does, yeah," Masky replied. It had been a day after he had returned back to the mansion and a few days after his most recent encounter with his other two so-called "friends" that Masky finally told Slenderman about it.

"And Hoodie?" Masky shrugged. He still wasn't sure if Hoodie was willing to come back. It seemed as though he would have with enough persuasion but with Toby there it would be impossible.

That was another thing. It seemed as though everything, all of the memories and the laughter and the _family_ that Toby had back here didn't matter anymore. They were nonexistent. But why? Why was Toby so insistent in staying over there? What was it that could have instantly changed him to stay over there? It didn't make any sense.

Slenderman paced around the room, something he always did when he was anxious. "What do you suggest I do?" Masky asked as he watched Slenderman pace.

"I think you've done enough," Slenderman said, looking up at Masky. "I'll see if I can send someone else to try to get them....."

"Who do you intend on sending?" Masky asked. Slenderman didn't reply. Instead, he motioned towards the door. Masky sighed, understanding what he meant, got up, and walked out.

He shoved his hands into pants pockets and walked towards his room. He had a feeling that the other two were gone for good. No amount of bribing would be able to get them back. It would have to be done by force. Masky didn't have a problem with that when it came to Toby. It was Hoodie he worried about. He didn't need Hoodie hating him any more than he already did. But how else would he bring them back? Masky flopped onto his bed and buried his head into his pillow. Sleep would not come to him that night.

Meanwhile, another pasta was entering Slenderman's office. Slenderman turned to her and sighed. "You called?" she asked as she looked up at him. He nodded. "Is someone's time up?"

"I wouldn't put it that way, Clockwork," he told her. "I'm going to need you to help me bring back Toby and Hoodie." Clockwork clenched her fists.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, it seems that neither of them want to return," he said slowly.

"So, you're telling me that they're not going to come back unless if they're forced to?" Clockwork asked. Slenderman nodded. "What do you suggest we do then?"

 "I'm not sure yet," he said quietly. "Although, I sense it has something to do with the people they've been staying with. If they do not want to come back willingly, then I might have to resort to more violent things...."

"Such as?" There was silence for a moment. Sally's laughter and the sound of Jeff cursing were heard in the distance. To know if those two events were connected would be found out by Slenderman later.

"I might just have to eliminate the problem," he said as he turned away from Clockwork. Clockwork said nothing. She understood what he meant. The sound of something breaking was heard and Slenderman sighed. He teleported out of the room, leaving Clockwork alone. She looked down at the ground, thinking.

 _Why the hell would Toby want to stay out there?_ she thought. _It's better here. It's safer here. Does he not understand that?_ She turned around and walked to her room. She shut the door and leaned against it. _Slender's right. If it's those people that he's staying with, then they've got to go. For good._ Clockwork smiled. _Looks like their time really_ is _up._

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

The night was a calm one. Some of the creepypastas were out on missions while others were asleep or doing whatever it was they usually did (Clockwork kept a mental note that some of them rarely, if ever, slept). She made sure her jacket was zipped up and that her hood was on before making her way silently out of her room towards the back door. She made sure she had her knives in her pockets and quietly slipped out.

Slenderman had never specified when she would go or what she would do when she got there but Clockwork figured that she could manage this one on her own. As she started running, she began planning out how she would get rid of the others. Slenderman had never specified how many there were but it seemed like there was more than two. _There's probably at least five,_ she thought. That quantity didn't matter all too much to her at the moment. What mattered was bringing Toby back. _Oh, and Hoodie too,_ she reminded herself. _Of all people-_

The sound of a twig snapping caused her to come out of her thoughts. She looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone. She continued running. _Shit, I can't be spotted now! I haven't even gotten that far!_

Another twig snapped and she was suddenly jumped on. She fell to the ground with a hard thud. She struggled to get up, but she was pinned to the ground.

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice asked. She froze.

"Y-You....." she murmured. The voice chuckled.

"Did you really think I'd let you go alone?" they asked.

"I-I thought I had g-g-gotten rid-"

"You can't get rid of me sweetheart," they whispered. "Especially at a time like this. I'll be here for a _long_ while."

"W-Why?!" Clockwork asked.

"Because, sweetie," the voice said. "You still need to hold up your end of the bargain." Clockwork suddenly screamed and shoved them off. She then got up and ran, not bothering to look back. They watched in amusement as she ran away, knowing very well that she _would_  end up completing her promise. Especially if she wanted her friend to live.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just wanted to say Happy New Years to you guys! :)

"A-Are you sure y-you'll manage?" Hoodie asked. Toby had decided to go with Mike to work to make sure it was safe. Hoodie wasn't so sure if that was a good idea, considering what had happened at the last job they had....

Toby nodded. "Don't *tick* worry Hoodie," he assured him. "I'll *tick* be fine." Toby hugged Hoodie before walking out of the apartment with Mike. Hoodie sighed and sat back. _Now, what?_ There wasn't much to do now other than to wait for them to get back. _I could try to get some sleep....._ But even Hoodie knew that that wouldn't work. He would be too worried to go to bed. He'd toss and turn to the point where he'd end up either falling out of bed or breaking the bed.

"Fuck it, I'll just go on a walk," he told himself as he got up and walked over to the door. He froze when he heard the sound of footsteps. He turned around to see that it was Jeremy. Jeremy looked at him.

"H-Hoodie?" he asked. "W-where are y-you g-going?"

"I'm going on a walk," Hoodie told him. "Just to get my mind off of things." Jeremy nodded.

"B-Be careful, o-ok?" Hoodie nodded and walked out. The wind was blowing harshly tonight. Hoodie looked around, making sure Toby and Mike were gone before walking. He placed his hand into his pocket and made sure his blade was still in his pocket. Hoodie usually didn't use a blade but just in case anyone tried to jump him or something, he'd be ready.

For a while, Hoodie heard the sound of the wind, his footsteps, and the occasional sound of fireworks. He continued walking until he noticed where he was. He stopped dead in his tracks. _Shit._

The building loomed in front of him menacingly. It looked a whole lot creepier at night, that was for sure. And now that it was shut down, it looked creepier, if possible.

 _I don't think I'll be missing this place anytime soon,_ Hoodie thought as he walked past the building that was once known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. _Not ever._ His walk eventually broke off into a jog as he began remembering what Toby told him what had happened there. He shuddered.

The sound of a firework snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked around. _I don't recognize this part of town.....I_ _should probably go back...._ He turned around and started walking. _Fuck, how long have I been walking? There's no way it took me a few minutes to get all the way over here, I mean-_ Hoodie suddenly stopped walking. The wind blew by and leaves were swept across the street. He started walking but then stopped again and listened. Nothing. He started walking again before he realized he could hear another set of footprints behind him. He stopped again and the other person stopped as well.

_Fuck._

Hoodie glanced down at the floor and noticed a shadow behind him. He started running and gripped the blade in his hand tightly. After running for some distance, he turned around and held out the blade in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw a very familiar pasta.

"Clockwork?!" he asked. Said person glared at him.

"Hello, Hoodie," she said quietly. Hoodie stared at her.

"W-What are you doing h-here?" he asked her.

"I've come to get Toby," she told him. She then lunged at him. Hoodie yelped and started running towards the apartment. He then realized he was leading her right to him so he stopped and swung the blade. It ended up slicing her jacket. _Shit._

That was the start of outright war. The two started hitting, kicking, and slicing at the other. Pretty soon they would both be covered in cuts and bruises. Hoodie ended up tackling Clockwork after she had knocked the blade out of his hand. Clockwork struggled to push him off. Luckily, she didn't have to. Something pushed Hoodie off of her and pinned him down to the ground. Hoodie struggled to free himself. Clockwork stood over him, wondering what the best way to end him was.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

"Oh boy, that was _so_ scary," Mike said as he and Toby walked into the apartment. Toby glared at him. Jeremy ran out and smiled.

"H-How did i-i-it g-go?" he asked them.

"Nothing happened!" Mike said as he shut the door. "Nothing at all! There is no animatronic whatsoever at that place." He turned to Toby. "I think I'll be able to handle this job on my own, kid." Toby rolled his eyes.

"W-Well, that's g-good," Jeremy said. "D-Did you happen t-t-to see H-Hoodie?"

"What?" Toby and Mike asked in unison. They glared at each other before Mike continued. "No, why?"

"Oh," Jeremy said quietly.

"Why?" Toby asked him. Jeremy shrugged.

"W-Well, he w-went out for a w-walk a few h-hours ago and he h-hasn't returned so-"

"WHAT?!" Toby yelled, causing Jeremy to flinch." WHAT DO YOU *tick* MEAN?! WHERE IS *tick* HE?!" Mike slapped Toby.

"Calm the fuck down!" Mike hissed. "He went out for a walk! He'll be back. Geez."

"How long *tick* has he been *tick* gone?" Toby asked. Jeremy thought for a moment.

"E-e-ever since you t-two left...." Toby looked ready to faint. "T-Toby?" Toby immediately bolted to the door and flung it open. He was about to run out when he bumped into somebody. They both fell. Mike and Jeremy ran to the door to see Toby had fallen on top of Hoodie. Hoodie gently pushed Toby off of him and slowly (and painfully) stood up. Toby gasped as Hoodie nearly fell again. Mike immediately caught him and walked him over to the couch. Toby ran back in and began bombarding Hoodie with questions. Jeremy closed the door.

"What the hell happened to you, kid?" Mike asked.

"I-I-Is the.....d-door....locked?" Hoodie said. Jeremy went over and locked the door. Toby immediately hugged Hoodie. He winced and Toby let go of him.

"What *tick* happened to you?!" he asked. Then a thought came to mind. "Is Masky *tick* back?!" Hoodie shook his head (best he could, anyway). "Who-"

"C-Clock....w-work....."

Then there was a sudden loud bang at the door.


	24. Chapter 24

It had been an hour since Hoodie had gotten back. Clockwork had been knocking persistently on the door for about fifteen minutes before Scott got up (with a gun in hand) and opened the door. He then shot her in the chest before closing the door again and walking back to the others. Everyone stared at him but nobody said anything. Eventually, Jeremy suggested that Hoodie should get his sweater stitched up. Hoodie was a bit reluctant at first (since he wasn't really comfortable without his sweater) but eventually, he gave in.

"So, she just attacked you?" Scott questioned as he was trying to stitch Hoodie's sweater. He wasn't doing the best job but Hoodie didn't seem to mind.

"Y-Yeah," he replied, sighing. Mike walked into the living room.

"Do you think she'll come back?" he asked as he held a baseball bat in his hand. Hoodie shrugged (the best he could, anyway).

"I fucking *tick* hope not," Toby said. "I don't need this happening again."

"What? You afraid Hoodie won't be able to defend himself and die or something?" Mike asked. Toby glared at him.

"I didn't *tick* mean it like that."

"Then what did you-" Jeremy suddenly pushed past Mike with a bucket of water and a small dishcloth. He set them down as he stood in front of Hoodie.

"I-I finally found i-it," he stated. "Um..." Jeremy glanced between Hoodie and Toby. "D-Do you mind taking y-your, uh, s-shirt off? S-So that I can c-clean your cuts?" Hoodie looked over at Toby. Toby sighed.

"If it were *tick* anyone else, I would probably *tick* hack them to pieces." He looked up at Jeremy. "But since _you're_ the one *tick* asking, then I'll allow you to *tick* do it." Jeremy and Toby turned to Hoodie, who begrudgingly sat up and took his shirt off. Toby blushed a bit before looking down. Jeremy blushed but regained his composure and grabbed the dishcloth, dipping it into the bucket and started to clean to Hoodie's cuts. Hoodie winced slightly.

Toby got up and walked towards the front door. He then opened it and saw that Clockwork was gone. _She probably left after the door closed,_ he thought. _Nothing keeps her down._ Toby closed the door, locked it, and walked back to the others.

"Something bothering you?" Scott asked. Toby shook his head and sat down next to Hoodie. 

"The only thing that's bothering him is his pants," Mike taunted. Toby glared at him. Mike smirked. "Come on, don't act like you weren't eye fucking your boyfriend just now. You're hardly controlling yourself right now as is."

"E-Enough Mike," Jeremy said. Mike rolled his eyes. Toby looked down.

"Keep talking Schmidt," Hoodie warned. "See what happens." Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. He said nothing. Jeremy went back to cleaning the cuts while Scott went back to stitching up the sweater. Mike blinked before looking down.

There was silence for a few moments before Jeremy spoke up.

"W-Why is she b-back?" he asked. Toby looked up at Hoodie. Hoodie didn't reply immediately. He seemed reluctant to.

"Hoodie?" Toby asked.

"S-She's back for y-you, Toby," he mumbled. "A-and she's not alone..." Jeremy gasped.

"What do you mean she's not alone?" Mike asked.

"Someone's with her?" Scott asked. Hoodie nodded slightly.

"Who?!" Toby asked. Hoodie shrugged. "Fuck, no wonder *tick* you're so bloody!"

"Wait, okay, hold on," Mike said. "So, you're telling us you took on _two_ people? Not just her?"

"Um, p-pretty much?"

"H-Hoodie, that's insane!" Jeremy shrieked. He then coughed a bit before relaxing. "S-Sorry."

"It's fine," Hoodie assured him. "And besides, if I wasn't insane, nothing I ever did would work, now would it?" Toby sighed and shook his head. Hoodie laughed. "Toby, you're smiling-"

"I know, Hoodie. I know." Jeremy laughed and Scott smiled. Mike just rolled his eyes.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The sound of cursing could be heard in the woods nearby. Clockwork sat against a tree tending to her wounds. She had survived the gunshot and had already taken the bullet out. Now all she was doing was stitching up the wound.

Needless to say Slender would be mad once he found out she was gone. Regardless, she would come back with both proxies, dead or alive. Preferably alive (well, _she_ preferred one dead and one alive but that wouldn't be an option).

Clockwork stood up and sighed. She didn't have much of a plan. Her first attempt failed miserably. She was told that there were about three others with them. That wouldn't have sounded bad at first considering that she was skilled enough to take down ten people on her own. But someone had decided to interfere with her plans so that would end up slowing her down. She needed to come up with a way to take them down one by one. Once she had the other three gone, all she would need to do is hurt Hoodie in front of Toby and Toby would give in and go back home.

"That sounds like a solid plan," Clockwork mumbled aloud. "Executing it is going to be tough..." A breeze blew past and caused her hair to be swept in a million different directions. She groaned before grabbing all of it and placing her hood on. She then glanced down the path. "Tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow. If not in three days. Just to give me time to prepare."

"Aren't you missing something?" she heard someone ask. Her eyes widened as she turned around.

"Wha-? How-? When-?" Clockwork was at a loss for words. "What are _you_ doing here, Masky?!"

"Same reason as you," he said. "Also, good job on getting them back." Clockwork glared at him.

"Shut up."

"Fine. But I'm not leaving until I see it that one of us gets them back."

"Why? Won't Slender be mad that you aren't there?"

"I'd ask you the same thing." Clockwork looked down. "Exactly. And besides, he'll be more preoccupied with you being missing than me since I'm  _way_ quieter than you are." Clockwork glared at him again. "What? That's how I even followed you out of the mansion and all the way over here."

"Whatever. Just go. I'll bring them back. Toby will be alive but I'm not so keen on keeping Hoodie alive." As she opened her mouth to say something else, Clockwork felt herself being slammed against the tree.

"Listen here you little _bitch,_ " Masky growled. "If you're thinking about hurting him again, think again. I don't care _how much_ you despise him. You set that shit aside and you get him back unharmed, you hear?!" Clockwork didn't respond. He slammed her against the tree again. "You'd _better_ bring him back _alive and unscathed_ because otherwise, I will end you myself! Do you hear me?!" He let go of her and she slid to the ground, coughing. He glared at her. "Do you think I wanted him to get hurt? He is the _last_ person I'd want to see die out here. But you had to come and beat him nearly to death, didn't you? All because of jealousy, was it? You're pathetic, you know that?"

"Watch who you're calling pathetic," Clockwork hissed as she stood up. "You didn't even bother trying to intervene."

"Because _he_ was there. If I intervened, he would've ended up killing him." Clockwork rolled her eye. "I didn't know you made a deal with him. Were you _that_ desperate?"

"Shut it!" Clockwork lunged at him but he simply grabbed her by the arm, twisted it, and flung her against the tree again.

"Truly pathetic," he spat. Clockwork slowly stood up.

"Go fuck yourself."

"I'm not in the mood." Clockwork stared at him. "So what are you going to do now, huh? You going to give up?"

"No."

"Then?" Clockwork walked past him. He followed.

"I'm going to kill you along with Hoodie. And I will not regret it."

"Toby won't like that."

"I don't care."

"You sure?" She stopped walking and turned around. Masky stared down at her.

"Just go back to the mansion Masky."

"Why?"

"Because you're not wanted here."

"Neither are you."

Silence. Clockwork turned back around and continued walking.

"You're not going to get them back."

"Watch me."

"I did. You failed."

"You give up easily or what?"

"I usually do it on the first try."

"Then why didn't you come back with them?" Silence. "See?"

"But if I can't come back with them, how will you?" Clockwork sighed.

"Just get over here. I guess you'll have to help me." Masky walked over.

"Figured as much."

"Annoying much?"

"Look who's talking."


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a week since anyone had last seen Clockwork. Hoodie was on edge the entire time. Jeremy and Scott assured him that they would be fine and that they would be ready for when she showed up next time. Eventually, the two left somewhere, leaving Hoodie to mope on the couch.

Meanwhile, Mike had decided to drink. Toby thought it would be a good idea to join him and ended up getting drunk after only three beers. He was currently trying to get Hoodie to drink. Mike watched in amusement.

“Come on *hic* just *tick* one!”

“No Toby.”

“Hooooodie-”

“I said no.”

“Pleeeeeaaaaassssee?” As he said this, Toby threw himself onto Hoodie’s lap. That wouldn’t have been so bad had it not been for the fact that Toby had landed face first into Hoodie’s lap. Hoodie immediately stood up, causing Toby to faceplant in the couch. Hoodie could hear Mike dying from laughter in the kitchen. Toby giggled and looked up at Hoodie. “You have a *tick* nice ass *hic*.” Hoodie facepalmed and moved away from Toby. “Nooo *hic* don’t leave *tick* me!”

“I’m not coming back until you’re sober!” Hoodie yelled as he walked to his room.

“Hoooodie!” Toby tried to stand but he couldn’t regain his balance fast enough and ended up on the floor. Mike laughed harder. Toby groaned and tried crawling over to the door of their room. He was halfway there before he gave up.

About an hour later, Jeremy and Scott came back. They had been caught up in something before discovering a passed out Mike in the kitchen and a bored Toby in the hallway. Jeremy and Scott exchanged glances before Jeremy made his way over to Toby.

“T-Toby?” he asked. Toby immediately looked up and grinned.

“Hey *tick* Jeremy *hic*!” he yelled. Jeremy and Scott were taken aback. Toby plopped back down on the floor and sighed. “Hooodie! Open *hic* the door *tick*!”

“Is he...drunk?” Scott asked. Toby laughed in response.

“Noooo *hic*.”

“Yeah, he’s drunk.” Toby pouted.

“Shut up *hic* Scott. I’m *tick* not drunk.” Scott sighed.

“Where’s the other one?” Jeremy turned to Toby. Toby groaned.

“Hooooddddiiiiiiieeeeee!”

The door swung open and Hoodie walked out. Toby gasped and tried to sit up. He failed and instead flailed his arms out towards him. Hoodie stood a few feet away, causing Toby to crawl over to him. He hugged Hoodie’s legs and started crying. Hoodie turned to Jeremy and Scott.

“You’re back.” They nodded.

“W-What happened?” Jeremy asked.

“Mike started drinking. Toby joined him. I went to the room to try to sleep.” Toby looked up at him.

“But why *hic* would you leave *tick* me?” He buried his face in Hoodie’s legs and cried more. Hoodie sighed and picked Toby up. He swung him over his shoulder and turned to Jeremy and Scott.

“Sorry about that.”

“I-It’s alright.” Jeremy smiled slightly. “Looks like h-he really wants t-to spend time with y-you though.” Toby hugged Hoodie and buried his face into his shoulder, crying a little louder.

“You should probably go and check on Mike.” Scott groaned and walked into the kitchen. “I’ll see you in a few. Maybe. I don’t know.” Jeremy nodded and went to the kitchen. Hoodie walked into the room and shut the door.

Scott dragged Mike out of the kitchen and onto the couch. He shook his head in disgust.

“Will he ever break out of this annoying habit?” he asked.

“I-I would hope s-so,” Jeremy said as he picked up the bottles and threw them away. Scott turned to Jeremy.

“And if he doesn’t?” Jeremy didn’t respond. Instead, he walked over to his room. Scott sighed. “Shit...that might’ve been too much...” He looked over at Mike, who was more than likely going to wake with a major migraine. Scott placed an aspirin and some water on the table before heading over to his room.

Meanwhile, Hoodie was trying to calm Toby down. Toby clung to Hoodie, hugging him tightly. He kept mumbling about how much he loved and missed Hoodie and how he’d never want him to leave and many many other things. Hoodie was trying his best to comfort him.

“Hoodie *tick* don’t ever *hic* leave me.” Toby buried his face into his chest.

“I won’t Toby,” Hoodie assured him.  _ Not by choice, anyway,  _ he thought.

Toby cried a little and Hoodie gently rubbed his back. Who would’ve known Toby was like this when he was drunk? It’s very different from how a lot of the other pastas were when they were drunk, that’s for sure.

And suddenly Hoodie was thinking of the others. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss them. So much had happened and so much had yet to happen. How would everything go down? Would they even be okay? Would the others even care? More than likely not. It’s not like Slender would care much. Masky didn’t even seem to care much anymore. Could he blame them, though?

_ No _ , Hoodie thought. _ I can’t. We left them and there’s no going back. _

“Hoodie?”

Hoodie snapped out of it and looked down. Toby was looking up at him, his eyes wide.

“S-Sorry, what happened?” Toby sighed.

“Don’t *tick* leave me.”

“I already told you I’m not going to.”

“I just *tick* want to make sure...” Toby rested his head on Hoodie’s chest. Hoodie gently pats his head.

This was gonna take a while.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

It was around dinner time when Toby had fully calmed down and Mike had woken up. Needless to say, both were pretty hungry. Everyone sat around the table, eating. Everyone except for Hoodie, that is.

The others began talking about some plans meanwhile Hoodie was looking out for Clockwork. There was no telling when she’d come back and if she’d come back with some help on her part. He had figured out who was with her the night she attacked him and he hoped they wouldn’t come back. Why Clockwork was even working with them was beyond his understanding.

“Hoodie.”

He turned to see Scott standing there.

“Are you going to eat?” He shrugged.

“Please *tick* eat!” Toby yelled as he ran over to Hoodie. He tripped over the table but regained balance and hugged him. “Please.”

“I’m not that hungry-”

“You haven’t *tick* eaten all day!” Hoodie sighed. This was a losing battle.

“Alright, I’ll eat.” Toby grinned and dragged him over to the table. Hoodie reluctantly sat down and Toby immediately stuffed Hoodie’s mouth with food. It took all of his willpower not to throw it up.

“Toby, be careful!” Jeremy said. Toby hugged Hoodie.

“He’s not drunk still, is he?” Scott asked as he sat down. Hoodie shook his head.

“This is kind of how he is.” Hoodie noticed that Toby had some food ready to give to Hoodie. Hoodie took it from him and started eating it. Toby smiled.

“He’s childish,” Scott said, rubbing his forehead slightly. Hoodie nodded.

“When is he not?” Mike asked.

“When he’s angry.” Mike rolled his eyes.

“He’s still childish when he’s mad, Hoodie.”

“Yeah, when he’s  _ mad _ . Not when he’s  _ angry _ .” Mike looked up at him.

“There’s a difference?” Hoodie nodded.

“Would it be wise to ask what the difference is?” Scott asked. Hoodie shrugged and turned to Toby, who was looking down at the ground. He nudged him slightly. Toby looked up at him and grinned.

“Imagine if I were a knight,” he said. “I’d make a good knight, right?”

“Where’s this coming from?”

“Oh, it was *tick* just a thought. But *tick* I’d make a good *tick* knight, right?”

“Uh...”

“Well, we don’t  _ have  _ to imagine it,” Jeremy piped up. Toby looked over at him. “I could probably knight you right now.”

“Really?!” Jeremy nodded. “Yeah! Yeah! Let’s do it!” Hoodie groaned inwardly.

Jeremy stood up and walked out. He returned a few minutes later with a fake sword and a towel. Mike groaned.

“Jeremy, I don’t think-”

“Mike, don’t ruin the spirit.”

Jeremy handed both items to Toby. Toby stood up and wrapped the towel around his neck. He then grabbed the sword and held it up in the air.

“Ha! You *tick* fools! Now you must *tick* refer to me as *tick* Sir Toby! Except for *tick* you Jeremy.” Jeremy laughed. Scott and Mike groaned.

“There’s no way I’m calling you that,” Mike hissed. Toby frowned and started hitting Mike with the sword. “Ow! Stop it you little shit!”

“NOT UNTIL YOU *tick* CALL ME SIR *tick* TOBY!!!!”

“Toby!” Hoodie pulled Toby away from Mike.

“No! He must be *tick* punished!” Jeremy laughed. Scott shook his head.

“Oh fuck off,” Mike growled as he walked to his room.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go.” Scott stood up and ran off to his room. Toby turned to Hoodie.

“No.” Toby gasped.

“Why not?”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because...” Toby stared at him.

“Hoodie, don’t make me punish you.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Toby gasped and glared at Hoodie. Jeremy laughed and stood up.

“I think I heard Scott calling me...” He immediately took off, leaving Hoodie and Toby alone. Toby whacked Hoodie with the sword.

“Call me *tick* Sir Toby!” Hoodie shook his head. “Please?”

“No Toby.” Toby sighed.

“You leave me no choice than to punish you.”

“Oh please. If anyone’s getting punished, it’s you.”

Before Toby could react, Hoodie lifted him up and swung him over his shoulder. Toby dropped the sword and the towel. He tried reaching for them but Hoodie started walking to the room. Toby turned to Hoodie.

“I-I’m not  _ actually _ *tick* g-going to be p-punished *tick* a-am I?” Hoodie chuckled.

“Sorry Toby, but for your behavior, you’re going to have to be disciplined.” Hoodie walked into the room. “Luckily, I’ve been...educated, for the lack of a better word, in disciplining bad behavior.” He threw Toby onto the bed. Toby looked up at him, his face a crimson red. Hoodie walked out of the room and Toby sat there, waiting.  _ I’m fucked, aren’t I?  _ he thought. He heard a loud gasp from Jeremy and laughter from Mike.

“Just get out before I change my mind!” Scott yelled.  _ What the hell is happening? _

Toby watched as Hoodie walked back into the room, chuckling. He noticed that his hands were behind his back. Hoodie slowly closed the door. Toby stared at him.

“Hoodie? Wha-”

“Don’t worry about it.” He slowly walked over to Toby. “Really what you should be worrying about is the punishment.” Toby’s eyes widened.

“What could you *tick* do to me? I don’t *tick* feel pain, remember?”

“I know. Glad about that, too. It’ll help.”

“Hoodie, what’s my punishment?”

At that moment, Toby heard the sound of the tv being turned up to full volume. Hoodie chuckled.

“Since you’re so eager to know, let’s get started.”


	26. Chapter 26

All was quiet at the apartment for once. Mike was quietly snickering to himself while Scott was shaking his head.

“Who knew that  _ that  _ was all we needed for peace and quiet,” Scott said.

“I  _ told  _ you,” Mike pointed out with a grin on his face. “Took them long enough.” Scott shook his head once more.

“Please stop.” Mike laughed. Scott looked around the room. “Where’s Jere?”

“Restroom.” Scott’s eyes widened. “They’re done by now, Scott. Jere won’t even know. Unless if he walks into their room or something but I’m pretty sure they locked the door. Right?” Scott frowned but didn’t reply.

Jeremy walked into the room and smiled. “Hey, are Hoodie and Toby sleeping?” he asked. Mike grinned and nodded.

“Yuuuup! They’re probably extremely tired from-”

“Ah, they’re just tired! You know, emotionally.” Jeremy nodded.

“I hope Hoodie’s better.”

“Oh, I think he’s gotten  _ waaaay  _ better.” Jeremy turned to Mike, slightly confused.

“From all the sleep he’s getting!” Scott insisted. Jere nodded and sat down on his bed.

“What are we gonna do now?” Scott shrugged. “You still haven’t answered my question.” Scott raised an eyebrow. “The cuffs.” His eyes widened and he blushed profusely.

“O-oh...t-those...” Mike laughed.

“Yeah,  _ those. _ Where’d you get ‘em?”

“T-They’re not mine...” Mike stopped grinning. Jeremy gasped.

“Were they Vin-”

“Yeah.”

The room fell silent.

Vincent.

No one had heard from him since they last saw him. They had debated on reporting him missing but Mike suggested they shouldn’t. He didn’t state why but Jeremy knew. They didn’t want Scott finding out what happened to him.

As horrible as Vincent was, Scott was the only one who was able to tolerate and forgive him. Scott was also the only person Vincent trusted which made that a terrifying thought when Jeremy and Mike realized Vincent had basically used Scott to reprogram the animatronics. Scott couldn’t have known, though. Right?

Although, even if Scott  _ did  _ know, he’d probably help Vincent hide from the police. Mike thought the idea was insane but Jeremy figured that was truth. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why.

“Alright, let’s move on,” Mike suggested as he stood up from the floor.

“Should we check up on Toby and Hoodie?” Jeremy asked. Scott and Mike exchanged glances.

“Ah, no,” Scott said. “We should just let them rest.” Jeremy pouted a bit. “They’re fine Jeremy. Don’t worry about them.”

“Alright, fine.”

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Meanwhile Toby and Hoodie were resting peacefully, Masky and Clockwork laid low in a shack near the woods.

“Masky, will you listen to me?” Clockwork asked. Masky grunted which prompted Clockwork to roll her eye.

The two had been trying to come up with a plan to bring Toby and Hoodie back home but they couldn’t come to agree on anything. Clockwork wanted Toby alive and well but Hoodie dead while Masky wanted the opposite. Clockwork seemed adamant on killing Hoodie off.

“Work with me here,” Clockwork pleaded. Masky stared at her.

“I would if you stopped insisting to kill Hoodie,” he grumbled.

“Oh my god, you’re joking,” she said. “Hoodie is the least valuable person here besides you! I don’t see-”

“Look who’s talking!” Masky hissed. “No one likes you, you know!”

“Plenty of people like me!” Masky shook his head.

“The mission is to bring  _ both  _ of them back! Not just one!”

“Then why are you suggesting that  _ Hoodie  _ be the one brought back fine?!”

“Because Hoodie is the only reason why Toby and I haven’t been severely punished and he is my friend!”

“But Slender seems to like Toby more. Besides, you aren’t doing this because you see Hoodie as a  _ friend _ .” Masky glared at Clockwork.

_ Again with this,  _ he thought.

“If you’re going to bring  _ that  _ up then I might as well bring up that  _ this  _ wouldn’t have happened if  _ you  _ hadn’t fucked up in the first place!” Clockwork’s eye widened. “Now, either we bring Hoodie back safe or I’m not helping.”

“Then don’t help!” she yelled. Masky rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll just go back and tell Operator your location and see what happens then.”

An uneasy silence fell in the room.

Masky stood up and made his way to the door.

“Where are you going?” Clockwork asked.

“To the mansion.”

“No, you’re not.” Masky laughed.

“Oh? And what are you going to do? Stop me?”

“No. I’m sending you out to get Hoodie.” Masky turned around.

“Really now?”

“Find a way to lure him out and persuade him to go to the mansion with you. I’ll just kidnap Toby or something.”

Masky didn’t say anything. Clockwork assumed he was going to object to the idea but instead she heard him mutter, “Why didn’t we think of that sooner?” before walking out the door.

Clockwork had some planning to do.


	27. Not An Update

Sorry about that but I just need to tell anyone and everyone who read(s) this story that I'm going to be rewriting it. I don't really like the way it is now and my writing's gotten a bit better (just a bit) so yeah. Thank you to everyone who's read it and left kudos. I appreciate every one of you.


End file.
